Sa plus belle histoire d'amour
by Sylencia
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire avait pourtant bien commencé et Hidan était heureux. Il l'aimait tellement .. Mais l'amour était-il réellement plus fort que tout le reste ? Hidan n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir ... OOC, UA, Fluff, Yaoi, OS.


Bon bah voilà. Comme certains l'ont peut être lu sur ma page facebook, j'avais prévu d'écrire un "petit" OS pour Margaux, une de mes lectrices adorées. Pour son anniversaire le 23 .. Autant dire que j'ai du retard, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que ce petit OS devienne aussi .. énorme en fait xD

Donc, c'est aussi un petit cadeau de Noël pour tout le monde, et pour ceux qui ne le fêtent pas, un cadeau de fin d'année ? ;)

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

Bonne lecture !

**PS** : Ah, oui, Margaux ... Tu croyais quand même pas sérieusement que j'allais écrire une fic avec un Gaara obèse et un Hidan boutonneux qui se tripotent par caméra interposées ... ? Si .. ?

* * *

Ce jour là était exceptionnel, au Pays du feu. Un jour de fête, de célébrations dans tout le pays pour fêter l'anniversaire de son souverain, ainsi que la commémoration de son couronnement, dix années plus tôt. Depuis ses vingt ans, le seigneur Shikyo régnait sur un pays en paix et il était adoré par ses sujets.

Au premier abord, le dirigeant du pays était quelqu'un d'assez étrange et pour cause, il ne descendait pas des lignées les plus pures mais il avait été l'unique héritier du souverain précédent. Né d'une relation illégitime, il avait, pendant longtemps, été considéré comme le bâtard du roi mais à la mort de celui ci, assassiné dans son sommeil par un ennemi, les conseillers du Roi n'eurent d'autre choix que de l'informer de la situation et le mettre au pouvoir.

Et même s'ils avaient eu un mal de chien à le convaincre, au final, aucun d'eux n'avaient regretté ce choix parce que le seigneur Shikyo, qui avait souhaité garder le nom de sa mère, avait apporté la paix au pays et les relations avec les royaumes alentours n'avaient jamais été aussi idylliques.

À son réveil, le souverain sut que cette journée allait être magnifique. Déjà parce qu'il connaissait son peuple, et qu'il allait certainement recevoir un hommage magnifique, mais surtout parce que, depuis qu'il était à la tête du pays, il se sentait vivant.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa vie avant toute cette pagaille. Sa mère n'était qu'une servante, au château et elle avait eu une sorte d'aventure avec le roi. Un simple moment de pure luxure dans une des chambres des invités, pendant qu'elle était en train de la nettoyer, après le départ d'un émissaire et elle le lui avait toujours répété. Son père l'avait toujours traitée comme une reine, et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait pris la décision de ne pas se débarrasser de lui.

C'était rassurant, dans un sens. Il avait connu d'autres enfants, au château, qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Fruits d'un viol ou d'une autre ignominie de ce genre, certains s'étaient vengés, d'autres avaient préféré fuir la honte. Lui n'avait jamais dénigré son père et même si celui ci ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, le protocole l'en empêchant, tous les ans, à son anniversaire, il recevait un cadeau invraisemblable.

Par exemple, l'année de ses dix-neufs ans, il avait reçu un étalon magnifique, avec lequel il adorait partir, loin du château, pour un jour ou deux et profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Parce qu'avant qu'on ne l'appelle à gouverner, il avait eu la même vie que sa mère. Les enfants nés au château étaient élevés avec respect mais dans l'objectif qu'ils deviennent un jour servant, à leur tour, qu'ils suivent les pas de leurs parents, quelque soit leur position. Les fils de la Garde rejoignaient la garde, les filles des femmes de chambre apprenaient à manier le plumeau très tôt, les enfants des écuries étaient sur un cheval avant même de parler convenablement.

Lui n'avait pas échappé à la règle, mais comme il était hors de question d'envoyer un garçon s'occuper de chambres ayant appartenu ou occupées par des femmes, le chef de la Garde, qui avait la main mise sur tout le personnel, l'avait envoyé aux archives où on lui avait appris à lire, à écrire, et il s'occupait de la bibliothèque royale, emploi qui lui convenait parfaitement. Surtout parce que ça lui permettait de se balader dans le bon côté du château, avec les nobles, sans avoir à se cacher du côté du personnel de maison.

Sa position l'avait aussi obligé à toujours être très propre sur lui, vu qu'il côtoyait des nobles venant de tout le pays, des émissaires, des dames de la haute société et même s'il détestait ça, on lui avait appris à toujours être très poli, à ne jamais lever la voix, à s'exprimer avec sagesse et respect.

Jamais personne n'avait pensé que ça lui aurait servi autant, plus tard.

Pourtant, il était un garçon turbulent. Malgré son travail toujours impeccable, il détestait la bourgeoisie, il avait un langage très coloré et son passe temps préféré était bien d'aller batifoler avec les femmes de chambre, pendant qu'elles s'occupaient d'une chambre. Il avait d'ailleurs failli créer plusieurs incidents diplomatiques, quand un émissaire ou une femme de bonne société l'avait surpris occupant un lit qui ne lui était pas destiné mais la nuit passait et c'était toujours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il en était persuadé, son père y était pour quelque chose.

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans un ciel totalement bleu quand il ouvrit les yeux. À cause de la fête pour son anniversaire, qui avait commencé la veille avec ses amis les plus proches, il ne s'était pas couché avant tôt le matin, et même une fois qu'il était au lit, il avait profité que sa femme soit aussi éméchée que lui pour lui faire l'amour pendant des heures.

Il devait bien l'avouer, cette femme là lui convenait bien. Konan était une femme douce, toujours très calme, très posée et elle venait d'une famille de roturier. Son choix s'était porté sur elle dès qu'il l'avait vue, mais il s'était longuement battu pour qu'elle accepte enfin une rencontre. Elle le haïssait, au début, le trouvant arrogant et imbu de sa personne, mais à force de le côtoyer, elle avait découvert une sensibilité sans limites, et un coeur en or. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce jour où il avait protégé une fillette contre un père abusif, alors qu'ils s'étaient trouvés dans une auberge de campagne, incognitos pour rejoindre la côte et y passer quelques jours de vacances près de l'océan, en tête à tête. Ce jour là, il avait été héroïque et la fillette travaillait à présent au château, loin de son père et était traitée avec la plus grande attention.

Ils s'étaient mariés une année après leur rencontre, dans le temple du château et il s'était montré très simple, ce jour là. Il avait refusé de porter les vêtements traditionnels, qu'il avait troqués pour quelque chose de naturel, qui lui correspondait totalement et Konan avait été touchée par ce geste. Il ne l'épousait pas parce qu'il avait besoin d'une descendance, mais parce qu'elle était la femme qu'il aimait.

Ainsi, sept ans plus tard, leur amour était toujours aussi intense, et même si le manque d'héritier commençait à se faire sentir, ils savaient tous deux que ça finirait par arriver, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à continuer comme ça et croiser les doigts pour que Konan ne tombe enfin enceinte.

- Hidan …

La voix de sa femme le fit sourire et le souverain tourna la tête vers elle, en se disant, comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, qu'elle était tellement belle. Ses yeux ambrés le regardaient toujours avec tant de tendresse, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés étaient d'une douceur incomparable mais, et il devait bien l'avouer, il avait un faible pour sa poitrine imposante et ses formes sensuelles et appétissantes.

Lui même était plutôt grand, plutôt musclé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient souvent coiffés en arrière, et parfois, il acceptait de porter sa couronne mais stupide, indiquant son rang. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu étonnant, et il le savait, ils attiraient beaucoup les femmes. Mais depuis qu'il était marié à Konan, il n'avait touché à aucune autre femme.

Avec lenteur, Konan se redressa pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches, et, sans le quitter des yeux, elle effectua ce mouvement des hanches qu'il adorait. Quand il s'agissait de lui donner envie d'elle, il n'y avait pas à dire, elle savait s'y prendre mais il devait être honnête. La voir le désirer autant, après tout ce temps, suffisait en général à le mettre dans l'humeur.

D'un geste un peu brute, parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de retenue quand il était avec une femme, Hidan lui agrippa les hanches pour l'immobiliser.

- Ne fais pas ça si tu ne comptes pas assumer la suite, prévint-il, un sourcil levé.

Mais Konan se contenta de lui adresser un sourire en coin dont elle avait le secret et prit appui sur ses épaules pour reprendre, appuyant ses mouvements un peu plus, ravie de le sentir déjà durcir au creux de ses cuisses. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, pour caresser son torse et alors qu'il allait la faire rouler sur le côté, pour échanger leurs positions, deux coups furent toqués.

D'un mouvement commun, le souverain et sa dame tournèrent la tête vers la double porte de leur chambre et la voix de Nagato, le bras droit et meilleur ami du seigneur s'éleva :

- Hidan ! Appelait-il. Le protocole !  
- J'ai envie de ma femme ! Je peux avoir cinq putain de minutes ?  
- On est déjà très en retard, informa Nagato.

Frustré et grognon, Hidan s'écarta de Konan à regrets sous le rire de la jeune femme et celle ci le regarda se lever, allongée sur le lit.

- Dépêche toi, sourit-elle. Nous nous verrons au déjeuner officiel.  
- Tu crois que je pourrais te prendre sur la table devant les invités … ? grogna Hidan, en enfilant un pantalon.  
- Commence déjà par aller me laver cette bouche si sale de prononcer ce genre de choses ! Et nous verrons ensuite si j'accepte encore de t'embrasser !  
- Tu dis ça à chaque fois …

Le murmure n'était pas destiné à la jeune femme, plus une remarque personnelle qu'Hidan gardait bien pour lui mais Konan l'avait entendu. Cependant, elle connaissait bien son mari et savait à quel point il pouvait être contrarié dans un moment pareil. Il détestait qu'on l'interrompe.

Une fois habillé et prêt à affronter cette journée aux allures de marathon, Hidan posa quand même un baiser tendre sur le front de sa belle avant de sortir de la suite royale, envoyant au passage un regard froid vers Nagato mais celui ci, habitué, se contenta de dérouler le parchemin qu'il avait dans la main. Il listait l'emploi du temps de la journée d'Hidan, et déjà, Nagato savait ce qu'Hidan allait dire, et il le devança, d'une voix nasillarde :

- Avant que je sois roi, mon anniversaire était mon jour de repos ! Et maintenant, c'est mon jour le plus chargé …  
- Ne joue pas au plus malin, siffla Hidan, venimeux.  
- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête ! On commence par ta partie préférée !

Il était vrai qu'Hidan adorait ce moment. Après un bain brûlant comme il les adorait, il allait enfin découvrir sa tenue pour la cérémonie. Les couturières du château passaient l'année à la concevoir, spécialement pour ce jour et même si Hidan tentait parfois de récolter quelques informations à se propos, quitte à voir la vieille Tsunade débarquer dans la salle du trone pour lui tirer les oreilles, il était toujours très impatient de la porter. Les couturières le connaissaient depuis qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et il avait passé des heures à les écouter papoter avec sa mère, autour d'une tasse de thé.

Ainsi, une fois dans l'eau savonneuse, Hidan observa avec excitation la vieille Tsunade entrer dans la pièce et accrocher sa tenue près de la porte. Bien que cachée sous un voile foncé, Hidan pouvait déjà apercevoir ses couleurs préférées, à savoir le bleu marine et un rouge intense. Sans même le voir dans sa totalité, il savait que les couturières avaient fait un travail incroyable, comme à leur habitude.

Après quelques secondes, une jeune femme entra dans la pièce et Hidan l'observa alors qu'elle s'approchait, aussi gênée qu'à son habitude.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Hina … Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps.  
- J-je m'excuse, mon seigneur …

D'un geste tremblant, elle attrapa un tabouret qui lui était destiné, le plaça dans le dos de son seigneur qui soupira longuement en fermant les yeux et frissonna en sentant les mains douces de la jeune femme se glisser dans ses cheveux pour les nettoyer avec soin.

Hinata était la femme de chambre personnelle de Konan depuis l'arrivée de la reine au château, mais dans de rares occasion où les domestiques était beaucoup trop occupés, comme à l'anniversaire du roi, il lui était demandé de l'aider à se rendre présentable.

- Tu te souviens, Hina ? Murmura soudainement Hidan en étirant ses épaules.  
- Monsieur ?  
- Le jour où nous avons passé quelques heures dans le foin …

Les joues de la servante virèrent immédiatement au rouge mais, un sourire aux lèvres, les mains toujours fourrées dans les cheveux de son roi, elle répondit, honnête :

- Je m'en souviens très bien. Tu avais passé des heures à me rassurer parce que c'était ma première fois …

Un sourire léger mais sincère étira les lèvres d'Hidan et Hinata sut que le tutoiement lui faisait plaisir, en cet instant. Ils avaient été amants seulement pour quelques heures mais Hidan détestait qu'on dénigre son passé de domestique en le traitant comme le souverain qu'il était quand il parlait de ca vie d'avant. Et Hinata connaissait son roi assez bien pour le savoir.

- Comment va Naruto ? Et le petit Seijuro ?  
- Très bien, merci, murmura la servante, touchée.  
- Konan est très satisfaite de ce que tu fais. Elle m'a assuré que tu étais parfaite.  
- Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver mieux que madame pour devenir votre femme. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le dire.

Hidan allait répliquer que sa femme était parfaite, à ses yeux, avec une arrogance sans borne mais Hinata le prit de cours en versant un seau d'eau chaude sur sa tête pour rincer ses cheveux savonneux.

Comprenant le message, le souverain sortit de la baignoire en adressant un regard plutôt fier à la jeune femme mais celle ci, connaissant l'homme par coeur, lui envoya simplement un grand drap au visage en riant de bon coeur.

Mais ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Konan était très appréciée par le personnel, sa douceur et sa gentillesse étaient à toute épreuve. Mais Hidan était adoré. Parce que même s'il était devenu roi un peu par hasard, même s'il avait l'avenir d'un pays tout entier entre ses mains inexpérimentées, il n'avait jamais oublié ses origines et il n'avait pas changé quant à sa façon d'être. Aucun des domestiques n'avaient eu à se plaindre de lui, à cause d'un caprice ou d'un abus de pouvoir et malgré certaines pressions qu'il subissait, il n'avait jamais cessé de les protéger contre quelques nobles en manque de sensations.

Enroulé dans son drap, en attendant sagement de sécher tandis qu'Hinata préparait sa tenue, Hidan posa un instant le regard sur la jeune femme avant de demander, avec un léger sourire :

- Tu sais si elle viendra .. ?

Incertaine, Hinata se tourna vers lui, une étoffe écarlate entre les mains et baissa les yeux :

- Nous n'avons pas eu de confirmation.

Hidan acquiesça, d'un air sombre mais Hinata, ses vêtements à la main, s'approcha de lui pour poser la main sur son épaule et tenter de le réconforter un peu de cette façon. Mais Hidan força un sourire, comme ca arrivait parfois et abaissa le drap dans lequel il s'était emmitouflé pour commencer à s'habiller, sous le regard gêné de la jeune femme.

La tenue de cette année était superbe. Composée d'une tunique bleue et d'un pantalon gris, une étoffe rouge piquée d'or venait couvrir ses épaules dans un mouvement fluide et ça ne faisait aucun doute, Hidan adorait déjà ce vêtement. Une ceinture en cuir noir vint enserrer sa taille, il enfila ses bottes usées mais il refusait de les changer, et Hinata entreprit de le coiffer, en tirant ses cheveux en arrière, les fixant avec un peu de graisse parfumée au jasmin.

Puis, elle fit une révérence respectueuse pour le saluer et sortit de la pièce tandis qu'Hidan se regardait dans le miroir. Les heures qui allaient suivre ne seraient pas de tout repos. Le protocole était contraignant, à la fois pour lui et pour les invités et il n'aurait sûrement pas l'occasion de dormir avant tard dans la nuit, voire avant le lendemain mais, et heureusement, ça n'était qu'une fois dans l'année.

En sortant de la salle de bain, prêt à affronter ce qui allait suivre, il retrouva Nagato qui brandit sa couronne avant un sourire et Hidan grogna, encore.

- Je suis obligé ?  
- Tu peux bien la mettre une fois dans l'année, non ?

Hidan leva les yeux au ciel en mettant la couronne en question sur sa tête. N'importe qui d'autres aurait écarquillé les yeux devant la finesse de l'ornement. Des améthystes taillées avec soin étaient incrustées dans l'argent massif, agrémentées d'éclats de diamants plus brillants les uns que les autres et, d'après Konan, Hidan la portait très bien.

Mais lui trouvait cela beaucoup trop féminin à son goût.

Maintenant qu'il était prêt, Hidan savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et la première chose était de se montrer à son peuple, faire un petit discours et les remercier pour leur fidélité. C'était une tradition, pour lui, de leur montrer que leur confort était sa priorité et il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la grand entrée du château.

Au diable les officiels, ils attendraient, comme tous les ans.

L'ouverture des portes étaient toujours un moment spécial pour Hidan, qui s'attendait toujours à se prendre des légumes pourris dans la figure, parce que quelqu'un n'aurait pas apprécié une de ses lois ou un nouvel impôt mais l'acclamation qui résonna entre les murs du château quand on l'aperçut fut aussi intense et importante qu'à son habitude.

Une grande partie de Konoha s'était amassée dans la cour du palais et attendait avec impatience que son souverain se montre enfin et la garde veillait à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement mais les militaires savaient qu'Hidan n'accepterait aucune violence et ils devaient surtout garder un oeil sur les personnes louches, et la couronne que le roi portait avec allure.

Tous se souvenaient encore des anciens joyaux de la famille royale, volés à la sauvette lors d'une apparition publique.

Rapidement, plusieurs enfants furent tendus vers le souverain, qui leur donna sa bénédiction sans jamais perdre son sourire, et il passa une bonne heure à écouter les personnes qui avaient simplement envie d'échanger quelques mots avec lui, pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, d'autres étaient heureux de juste toucher son bras, certains se contentaient de le voir et Hidan attendit que la foule se disperse un peu pour se tourner vers Nagato pour qu'ils passent à la suite, mais une fillette, n'ayant sûrement pas plus de cinq ans, vint lui attraper la jambe.

- Câlin ! S'écria-t-elle en riant de bon coeur.

Touché, Hidan s'agenouilla pour la serrer dans ses bras et la fillette l'embrassa sur la joue.

- J-je peux être une princesse ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
- Toutes les jeunes filles du pays sont des princesses à mes yeux, répondit l'adulte, avec douceur.

Les joues rouges, la petite hocha doucement la tête et Hidan l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe, une seule idée en tête. Il avait hâte que Konan tombe enceinte, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avec une petite fille aussi mignonne que celle ci.

Après quelques secondes, Nagato se racla la gorge, pour indiquer à Hidan qu'il n'avait pas le temps de continuer et le souverain soupira longuement, caressa la joue de la fillette en lui adressant un sourire et se redressa pour rentrer dans le château, et suivre son bras droit dans le dédale des couloirs.

- Konan tombera enceinte, affirma Nagato après un court instant. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
- Elle .. Elle vieillit.  
- Ne lui dis pas ça si tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'étripe.

Conscient du caractère de sa femme, Hidan leva les yeux au ciel en tentant de cacher son malaise et ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception où la centaine d'invités officiels attendaient, autour d'un verre de vin, son arrivée tardive.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Le Roi ! Annonça le crieur.

Hidan les salua d'un sourire blasé, sachant que la partie qu'il appréciait le moins allait commencer et entreprit d'honorer chaque invité, l'un après l'autre, en compagnie de son bras droit.

Parmi les invités se trouvaient des émissaires venant de pays lointains qu'il n'avait jamais visités, mais recelant de richesses incroyables, des dames, nobles, descendant de grandes lignées qui adoraient le regarder de haut à cause de ses origines modestes, les souverains des pays alentours avec lesquels il avait négocié lui même les traités de paix, plusieurs amis proches qui préféraient rester dans leur coin pour se moquer de lui et le taquiner alors qu'il se soumettait sans un mot au protocole.

L'arrivée de la reine était aussi tout autant appréciée que celle du roi et Hidan ne pouvait ainsi plus détourner les yeux de sa femme. Magnifique dans une robe bleue qui lui allait à merveille, Konan ignora plusieurs mains tendues vers elle, invitant au baise main pour rejoindre son mari, sous les regards choqués, intrigués, touchés, pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, une main sur son torse.

C'était vulgaire, mal élevé et franchement déplacé devant les dignitaires d'autres pays ou les nobles mais personne n'en dirait rien, ou en tous cas, pas à voix haute devant les souverains. Parce qu'Hidan avait parfois ce regard, quand on parlait en mal de sa femme, à faire froid dans le dos.

Refusant qu'elle s'éloigne tout de suite, Hidan glissa le nez dans les fleurs qui avaient été piqués sur la coiffure de sa belle avant de la laisser filer en direction de leurs amis communs et il leva les mains, intimant au silence :

- Je crois que nous avons tous la même idée en tête ! Mangeons, les amis, les discours sont toujours plus agréable une fois notre ventre plein !

Il y eut quelques murmures d'approbation et Hidan se dirigea à la table du maitre, la seule qui était installée dans la largueur de la pièce pour prendre place sur son grand fauteuil, rapidement rejoint par sa femme, et leurs amis.

Cette façon de faire ne suivait absolument pas le protocole étable depuis tant de générations. Habituellement, à la table du roi se trouvaient les parents des souverains, leurs éventuels enfants, les personnes importantes du château comme le chef de la Garde ou le général de l'armée mais Hidan n'appréciait pas ça.

C'était son anniversaire, et il voulait le passer avec les personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux, à savoir sa femme et ses amis.

Le repas fut servi, les cuisines avaient déjà passé des heures à faire mijoter la viande, à préparer les quelques fruits et légumes d'accompagnement et l'odeur qui commença à emplir la salle à l'arrivée des plats ouvrait l'appétit. Couteau à la main, Hidan se servit en viande, se força à mettre quelques rondelles de carottes dans son assiette en voyant le regard contrarié de sa femme et entama son repas avec appétit, en l'arrosant de vin sans retenue.

Son regard observait chaque invité avec attention. Il n'était pas responsable des invitations, il ne savait jamais qui allait apparaître à son anniversaire mais la plupart des visages étaient familiers. Il en connaissait certains parfaitement, des habitués du château qui venaient surtout pour se faire chouchouter gratuitement, d'autres plus lointains, comme des négociateurs rencontrés au cours d'un voyage diplomatique qui lui avaient laissé un bon souvenir, ou même des dames qu'il avait côtoyées alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un domestique au château.

Étonnement, tous les souverains des pays alentours avaient accepté de venir, sûrement sous des conditions rocambolesques mais Hidan savait que Nagato s'en occupait toujours avec doigté. Il était cependant surpris d'avoir reconnu Sasori des Sables Rouges, dirigeant du Pays du Vent.

Connu pour son isolement et son extrême prudence, il avait été difficile pour le souverain de Konoha, d'établir un contact et constituer un traité de non-agression avec cet homme là. Au contraire, Hidan n'aurait jamais pensé y arriver mais après plusieurs semaines de négociations, ils étaient enfin tombés d'accord sur leurs conditions. Ainsi, Hidan avait accepté d'envoyer des minerais en quantité importante à Suna, leur capital, afin de combler le manque de matériaux du Pays contre une quantité d'or assez importante, ainsi qu'une plante qu'Hidan convoitait depuis longtemps.

Cependant, et Hidan n'était pas dupe, ces minerais allaient certainement devenir des armes et il devait s'attendre à une trahison à tout moment, mais pour l'instant, il ne devait rien montrer de ses doutes. Pas s'il ne voulait lui même déclencher la guerre.

Ce jour là, le seigneur du Pays du Vent était accompagnée par une jeune femme portant un kimono magnifique. Ses longs cheveux auburn tombaient sur son épaules droite, vaguement nattés et son visage était d'une douceur peu commune. Hidan ne l'avait jamais remarquée, lors de son séjour à Suna et il était certain qu'il s'en serait souvenu s'il avait aperçu une femme aussi belle mais, pensant que c'était mal élevé de fixer quelqu'un de cette façon, il se détourna, adressa un sourire à Konan et se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette.

Cependant, son repas fut de courte durée parce que les doubles portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, avec bruit, grincèrent sur leurs gonds pour découvrir une personne qu'Hidan n'aurait jamais attendue.

Sa mère se tenait là, dans toute sa splendeur. Pendant longtemps, et jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Konan, Hidan avait pensé que sa mère était la plus belle femme au monde. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que son sourire pouvait illuminer les pièces les plus sombres, qu'elle avait la présence d'une reine, et en la voyant faire face à tous ces peignes-cul, il en était à présent persuadé. Sa mère était une femme formidable.

Pourtant, quand on lui avait annoncé que son fils allait devenir le souverain du pays, elle avait préféré fuir. Pas parce qu'elle ne voulait devenir la mère du roi, mais parce qu'elle craignait que son fils ne devienne comme ces idiots qui, en accédant au pouvoirs, n'étaient plus que haine et cynisme. Elle avait préféré ne jamais voir ça.

Mais, tous les ans, Hidan faisait envoyer une invitation officielle à la petite maison qu'elle occupait, à des kilomètres de là et il espérait à chaque fois qu'elle viendrait pour lui, qu'elle lui prouverait qu'il était toujours son fils à ses yeux et en la voyant là, Hidan ne put s'empêcher de penser que oui, il l'aimait sans limite.

En s'essuyant la bouche dans une serviette de soie, Hidan se leva, contourna la table et alla la prendre dans ses bras, ignorant les murmures, ainsi que le regard attendri de sa femme et il la serra contre lui, le coeur lourd mais l'esprit aussi léger qu'un nuage.

- Hidan, souffla-t-elle après un temps. Tu n'as pas changé …  
- Tu es en retard ! Grogna-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Kamiko eut un sourire maternel en entendant le tremblement dans sa voix et caressa tendrement sa nuque en lui murmurant de se reprendre.

Pour les trente ans de son fils, elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de faire le déplacement et affronter ce qu'il était devenu, mais elle n'avait eu besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre que son fils était un souverain respectueux et aimé. Un seul regard.

Et ça se confirma quand elle remarqua ses yeux humides, son air humble et à quel point il semblait touché par sa venue.

D'un pas lent, et sans la lâcher de la main, il l'entraina en direction de la table d'honneur, fit venir un siège pour l'installer à côté de lui, de l'autre côté de Konan et lui servit un verre de vin avant d'avaler le sien, les yeux fermés. Konan, qui n'avait jamais vu son mari dans cet état posa une main douce sur sa cuisse pour s'assurer qu'il tiendrait le coup et adressa ensuite un sourire à Kamiko tout en se présentant.

Jamais la mère du roi n'aurait imaginé une scène de ce genre, mais elle était heureuse pour son fils. Il avait trouvé l'amour, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

La fin du repas se passa dans une sorte d'euphorie pour Hidan. Avoir sa mère à ses côtés était quelque chose qu'il avait attendu depuis tellement d'années qu'il avait l'impression que ça n'était qu'un rêve mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir y mettre fin. L'heure de son discours arrivait, certaines personnes s'impatientaient déjà et, en ajustant sa ceinture sur son ventre tendu par tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler, il se leva, intimant au silence.

- Je remercie chacun d'entre vous d'être venus célébrer mon anniversaire. Que vous soyez des habitués ou de nouveaux venus, votre présence me ravie et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de votre venue ici, dans la cité Royale de Konoha. Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai aujourd'hui trente ans et j'ai déjà reçu le plus beau cadeau qui pouvait m'être fait en voyant ma mère arriver, souffla-t-il, déclenchant quelques rires. Cependant, comme le veut la tradition, je vais me déplacer dans la salle du trône avec ma délicieuse femme et je recevrais quiconque veut me rencontrer.

Là dessus, il adressa un sourire à l'assemblée et il prit la main de Konan, jeta un regard comblé à sa mère et mena sa femme avec douceur entre les longues tables jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Cette pièce était la plus impressionnante du château. Ou plutôt, c'était ce que les visiteurs pensaient mais Hidan lui préférait largement la bibliothèque, majestueuse et pleine de secrets. Il avait passé tellement d'heures à voyager entre les rayons en bois massif, à parcourir le nom des nombreux ouvrages, à tenter de déchiffrer des langages qui n'étaient plus utilisés depuis des siècles.

La salle du trône était une pièce dont le plafond vouté émerveillait certains visiteurs. Les colonnes de marbre agrémentées de sculptures en fer forgé s'alignaient d'un côté et de l'autre de la pièce et formaient ainsi un couloir menant au trône. Celui ci était un siège large, où deux personnes pouvaient prendre place mais à nouveau, Hidan avait demandé une modification à ce niveau. Konan était sa reine, et il n'acceptait pas de la voir assise sur un fauteuil moins important. Elle était son alter égo et avait tout à fait sa place à son niveau. Ainsi, Hidan avait fait appel aux meilleurs artisans du pays pour qu'ils lui construisent ce trône et il en était fier.

Certains pays avaient même suivi son exemple.

Alors, le trône possédait une assise suffisante à deux personnes, recouverte d'un velours écarlate qui faisait ressortir les dorures de son dossier. Deux piliers de bronze agrémentés de quelques pierres précieuses entouraient le siège et des brasiers réchauffaient l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Derrière le trône se trouvait un vitrail magnifique, coloré, racontant l'histoire d'un roi ancien qui, selon les dires, avait tué un dragon de ses mains. Mais tous savaient que les dragons n'existaient pas.

Quand ils prirent place sur le trône, Hidan et Konan profitèrent de cet instant seuls pour échanger un baiser ardent, tandis que le roi se remémorait de l'humeur coquine de sa femme et il l'embrassa ensuite sur la tempe.

- J'ai rencontré une petite princesse, ce matin, souffla-t-il.  
- H-Hidan, je … Et si nous n'arrivons pas à avoir des enfants .. ? Qu'est ce que .. ?  
- Ca viendra …  
- Mais ça fait sept ans ! Même les servantes disent que je suis infertile et que …

Le coeur lourd devant la détresse de sa femme, Hidan soupira longuement avant de la serrer contre lui, une main posée sur sa joue alors qu'elle se retenait tout juste de pleurer.

- Tu es parfaite, Konan. Tu l'as toujours été à mes yeux et nous aurons des enfants, ça ne fait aucun doute.  
- Et si … ?  
- Nous parlerons de ça ce soir, si ça te convient. Nous avons du travail.

Ça se voyait, dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qu'elle aurait préféré avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son mari sur le champ mais leur devoir les rappela à l'ordre quand Nagato annonça le premier invité de la liste pour les entretiens privés.

C'était, en général, à ce moment là qu'Hidan recevait ses « cadeaux ». Tout était purement diplomatique, ça n'était pas un secret mais ne rien donner aurait été mal vu, même pas les autres nations. Même Konan recevait toujours un bijou, alors qu'elle en avait déjà beaucoup trop, ou des compliments parfois indélicats mais il n'était pas possible pour les souverains de laisser les invités en plan pour faire quelque chose de beaucoup moins ennuyant.

Mais Hidan, habitué à ce genre de choses depuis qu'il avait été nommé roi, s'y pliait avec un sourire de façade, acceptant avec toujours le même enthousiasme le cadeau qu'on lui faisait. Que ce soit une simple tapisserie mal tassée ou un coffre rempli d'or. Tout revenait, de toutes façons, au château, à sa richesse et en général, il faisait en sorte d'en accumuler le moins possible, afin de ne pas appauvrie ses sujets.

C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ça qu'il était tant apprécié par le peuple. Les impôts étaient légers et le service militaire facultatif. L'armée n'était d'ailleurs pas si importante, pour un pays de cette taille mais la paix régnait.

La journée passa lentement, tandis que le couple royal recevait, les uns après les autres, tous ceux qui voulaient rendre hommage au Roi, jusqu'à ce que Nagato annonce enfin que la liste était terminée, qu'ils devaient à présent retourner dans la salle de réception pour lancer la suite des festivités.

Mais au moment où il se levait, Hidan fronça les sourcils en voyant que Konan n'était plus vraiment dans son assiette et glissa une main dans ses cheveux en l'attirant contre lui.

- Je vais faire appeler Hinata, murmura-t-il. Qu'elle te ramène dans la chambre, pour que tu puisses te reposer.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer. J'ai besoin de toi, Hidan !  
- Je sais, mon amour.

Il était rare pour le roi de donner un petit nom de ce genre à sa femme mais quand il le faisait, Konan réagissait toujours de la même façon. D'abord, elle rougissait, en détournant les yeux, puis elle le frappait en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à l'appeler comme ça, avant de lui murmurer qu'elle était désolée et Hidan, conscient qu'elle en avait besoin, s'agenouilla devant elle, en lui tenant les mains :

- Je suis là. Je suis à tes côtés sans faille et je t'aime. Nous aurons un enfant, ça ne fait aucun doute et tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Je sais que c'est difficile, ça l'est pour moi aussi, même si je n'en montre rien.  
- Tu me promets que nous en parlerons ? Sérieusement ?  
- Ce soir, sans fautes, acquiesça-t-il sans la lâcher du regard. Et je ferais en sorte que tu tombes enceinte, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

À la fois gênée et amusée par ce qu'il venait de dire, Konan hocha lentement la tête, un peu rassurée avant d'embrasser son mari avec douceur et dire :

- Mais tu avais raison .. J-je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu. Je déteste ce journée !  
- C'est mon anniversaire ! Se plaignit Hidan, les yeux écarquillés.  
- Je préférerais encore passer la journée au lit avec toi pour le fêter …

Hidan embrassa sa femme, en l'attirant contre lui et se redressa pour la mener en douceur jusqu'aux portes de la salle du trône. Là, il la confia à Nagato, qui attendait qu'ils arrivent avec impatience, lui indiqua de l'accompagner jusqu'à leur chambre et Hidan rejoignit la salle de réception pour y retrouver ses invités.

Le soleil était couché depuis une petite heure déjà mais les festivités allaient de bon train. Le vin coulait à flot, la musique s'élevait dans la pièce, des groupes de discussion s'étaient formés et Hidan pouvait même apercevoir sa mère en bonne compagnie avec une dame de la haute société, en train de parler de bon coeur.

Il devait être honnête avec lui même, Hidan savait que sa présence ne changerait pas grand chose à l'ambiance qui régnait dans sa demeure. Au contraire, même, en son absence, ses invités en profiteraient pour se lâcher et passeraient une bonne soirée mais même s'il aurait préféré passer du temps avec Konan, son absence serait quand même mal vue.

Tout ça était très contradictoire, un peu stupide, même et c'était surtout pour ça qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment toute cette hypocrisie mais depuis qu'il avait pris le pouvoir, et même s'il avait tenté de se défaire des traditions les plus absurdes, il ne pouvait pas tout changer, et surtout pas le comportement de personnes de ce genre.

Rapidement, il fut harponné par Itachi, un de ses amis.

- Konan n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement intrigué.  
- Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle a préféré aller se reposer.  
- Toujours … cette histoire d'infertilité ?  
- N'utilise pas ce mot, prévient Hidan, avec un regard froid.

Réalisant son erreur, Itachi baissa la tête et Hidan ajouta :

- Le Pays du Vent doit encore me faire parvenir ces plantes qu'ils disent efficace contre ces problèmes. J'attends toujours.  
- Peut-être devrais-tu le leur rappeler ?  
- Ça ne serait pas poli.  
- Pourtant, tu n'as jamais été la personne la plus polie au monde, répondit Itachi, le nez dans son verre de vin.

Hidan leva les yeux au ciel, et même s'il savait que son ami avait raison sur ce point, il ne pouvait se permettre de contrarier Sasori des Sables rouges.

La plante en question était d'une extrême rareté, et même s'il avait payé le prix fort pour l'avoir, il ne pourrait de toutes façons pas annuler leur accord. Cette plante ne poussait qu'au Pays du Vent, sous l'étroite surveillance de l'armée de Suna et Hidan savait que s'il foirait cette alliance, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Il aimait trop sa femme pour ne jamais avoir d'enfant d'elle.

Remarquant qu'Hidan n'avait pas vraiment la tête à parler de ce genre de chose, Itachi le prit par les épaules pour le mener en direction d'une des tables pour lui servir un verre de vin et le laissa là en voyant que Kamiko s'approchait, sûrement pour avoir une légère conversation avec son fils unique.

Mais une fois face à face, aucun d'eux ne savaient pas où commencer, et Hidan, l'air plus gêné que jamais, la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement, finit par souffler la femme en fermant les yeux. Tu étais déjà son portrait quand tu étais enfant mais maintenant …  
- Ca n'est pas vrai, sourit Hidan, gêné. Il était brun !  
- Je n'ai jamais su d'où tu tenais cette tignasse, affirma Kamiko en riant. Mais tu sais que je dis vrai.

Avec un soupire, Hidan la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et Kamiko murmura :

- Où est ta femme ? J'aurais aimé faire connaissance avec elle …  
- Partie se reposer, mentit Hidan sans rien montrer. Elle ne se sentait pas au mieux.  
- D'accord. J-je suppose que je pourrais la voir plus tard ? Si tu m'autorises à rester ici ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je demanderais à Nagato de te préparer une chambre. Le château est presque complet mais il doit y en avoir toujours une ou deux de libre ..  
- C'est .. Le petit Nagato ? Avec qui tu passais tout ton temps ?

Hidan acquiesça en souriant, se rappelant de tous les après midi à fuir le travail avec son meilleur ami et Kamiko lui caressa doucement le bras, d'un geste maternel.

- Je suis fière de toi, Hidan. Et il serait fier, lui aussi …  
- Tu crois ?  
- J'en suis persuadée.

Touché, Hidan remercia sa mère avec douceur et elle s'écarta de lui en disant qu'elle venait d'apercevoir un vieil ami, et qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller le saluer avec qu'il ne le lui reproche.

Profitant d'être seul, le Roi se servit un nouveau verre de vin, qu'il avala seul et passa le reste de la nuit à voyager entre ses invités, recevant sans un mot les critiques à propos de la fête mais il ne les prenait de toutes façons pas au sérieux. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser, de prendre du bon temps et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le jour était couché depuis longtemps quand Nagato vint l'informer qu'il serait peut être temps de mettre fin à la soirée, et récupérer la couronne, au passage, et même si une grande partie des invités était déjà en train de dormir, dans les chambres et autres suites, quelques uns d'entre eux avaient besoin d'être raccompagnés, voir soutenus, vu leur état et Hidan fit signe à la garde de s'en occuper avant de s'approcher de sa mère, lui tendre le bras et lui sourire :

- Ta chambre est prête. Je t'accompagne ?  
- Avec plaisir.

Sans un mot, Hidan entraina sa mère dans le château, fatigué par sa journée, et sachant pertinemment que la nuit allait encore être longue, s'il devait parler à Konan de leur sujet noir mais ça n'était pas évitable. S'il voulait que sa femme retrouve un peu de gaité, il allait devoir lui faire comprendre que même si, au pire des cas, ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants, il l'aimerait toujours autant et ne la quitterait pour rien au monde.

Kamiko fut surprise de se retrouver dans une chambre digne d'un Duc mais les affaires qu'elle avait apportées étaient déjà là, la cheminée allumait réchauffait efficacement la pièce et elle savait que faire la difficile à ce propos ne serait pas poli. Cela faisait dix année qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils, elle ne voulait pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles.

- Bon anniversaire, mon grand, sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
- Merci maman.

D'un geste tendre, Kamiko le tint un instant contre lui et Hidan, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte.

Cette fois, pour lui, la soirée était terminée et il avait hâte de rejoindre sa femme dans leur lit. Konan lui avait manquée durant la soirée, il aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés, comme tous les ans mais il comprenait qu'elle n'était peut être pas à l'aise en société. Surtout qu'elle ne supportait plus les questions à propos du futur héritier et les remarques disant qu'ils devraient peut être s'y mettre.

Bien sûr, elle comprenait la place de son mari mais parfois, tous ces sentiments étaient beaucoup trop éprouvants, pour elle, et elle refusait de subir cette situation si elle pouvait l'éviter.

Cependant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la suite royale, Hidan sut que sa nuit n'était pas prête d'être terminée. Sasori des Sables rouges l'attendait dans un des couloirs, un air ennuyé sur le visage mais ses grands yeux bruns le scrutaient avec attention tandis qu'il s'approchait, méfiant.

- Oh, Hidan, sourit-il. Justement, c'est toi que j'attendais …  
- Sasori … ?  
- Tu dois avoir remarqué que … Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau d'anniversaire, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je l'ai remarqué.  
- Il est là, derrière cette porte, affirma le souverain étranger.

Soupçonneux, Hidan observa un instant la porte, essayant de se souvenir qui logeait dans cette chambre pour la nuit mais il ne connaissait pas la liste complète des invités.

- Je suis certain que ça te fera très plaisir.  
- Tu dois être vraiment attentionné. Mais tu sais quel est le meilleur cadeau que tu pourrais me faire.  
- Je le sais, oui. Mais te le donner ne .. dépend pas de moi. Tu ne l'auras que lorsque les dernières conditions auront été remplie.  
- Quelles conditions ? Siffla Hidan, menaçant. Le traité était pourtant clair !  
- Je te l'ai dit, Hidan, sourit Sasori en s'approchant. Ça ne dépend pas de moi.

Là dessus, le souverain du Pays du vent s'en alla en direction de la suite qui lui avait été attribuée tandis qu'Hidan se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne rigolait pas à ce propos, et le regard bleu du Roi de Konoha se posa sur la porte dont il avait été question.

Que cachait-elle, Hidan n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais s'il fallait qu'il le découvre pour enfin mettre la main sur ces plantes médicinales et faire en sorte que les soucis qu'il rencontrait avec Konan soient résolus, il y entrerait sans peur.

D'un geste lent, il posa la main sur la poignée, l'abaissa et poussa la porte, prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait. Vu sa place, il avait reçu un entrainement militaire complet, et il savait comment repousser un ennemi à mains nues.

Mais il ne fut pas attaqué. Au contraire, la pièce était plongée dans un silence complet, en mettant de côté les crépitements du brasier dans la cheminée et il allait refermer la porte quand il aperçut, du coin de l'oeil, une ombre devant cette même cheminée.

- Excusez-moi, souffla-t-il poliment. J'aurais dû frapper ..

Un petit geste de la main lui indiqua que ça n'était pas grave et lui fit signe d'entrer alors, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Hidan s'approcha d'un pas. Il reconnaissait vaguement la forme de la silhouette, qui ressemblait à une femme en kimono et s'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit un peu léger à cause de tout le vin qu'il avait bu dans la soirée, Hidan aurait certainement reconnu la personne qui avait été attablée aux côtés de Sasori, lors du repas.

- Sasori des Sables Rouges m'a indiqué que …

Une main se leva pour le faire taire et lui indiqua le lit. Incertain, cherchant à voir si son cadeau se trouvait là bas, Hidan plissa les yeux en observant le baldaquin mais dû s'y approcher un peu pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ce jeu stupide, finit-il par grogner en s'impatientant. Ma femme m'attend.  
- La reine peut bien attendre encore un peu, souffla une voix grave.

Surpris par un tel son, Hidan se retrouva assis sur le lit, en fixant l'autre personne.

C'était bien une femme qu'il avait observée au diner … Non ?

- Écoutez ..  
- Non. Toi, tu vas écouter, Hidan. Tu vas m'écouter avec attention, et si j'obtiens ce que je veux, tu auras enfin tes plantes.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?

Mais cette question n'eut pour réponse qu'un petit rire, un peu amer, aux oreilles d'Hidan qui, figé sur son lit, tenté de mettre les pièces du puzzle en ordre dans son esprit. Mais il le savait, il en manquait quelques unes encore.

D'un mouvement lent, la silhouette se tourna vers lui, et Hidan reconnut le visage qu'il avait aperçu au diner. Et à présent qu'il pouvait y associer une voix, il lui ressortait beaucoup plus masculin. Cette ligne de mâchoire n'était pas très gracieuse, ses épaules étaient plus larges que ses hanches, il manquait cruellement de poitrine, mais Hidan savait que le déguisement avait été assez habile pour que tout le monde soit berné.

Sans lâcher le souverain de Konoha du regard, l'homme leva la main pour agripper ses cheveux, qui se révélèrent être une belle perruque, révélant ainsi une chevelure d'une couleur identique mais beaucoup plus courte et en bataille sur sa tête. Il envoya ensuite le postiche en direction des bagages présents non loin et croisa les bras.

- D'abord, j'aimerais que tu répondes à une question.  
- Laquelle ? Murmura Hidan, pas du tout intimidé par ce retournement.  
- Jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à aller pour ta femme … ?

Intrigué par cette question, Hidan fronça les sourcils en baissant la tête. La réponse était évidente, il mourrait, si ça pouvait aider Konan. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir à ce propos. Et il serait toujours incapable de lui faire du mal.

Mais, en quoi est-ce que ça pouvait intéresser cet inconnu .. ?

- Jusqu'à la mort.  
- Oh, sourit l'homme, en riant un peu. Je ne te demanderais pas ça, si ça peut te rassurer !  
- Je peux savoir …  
- Oui oui, j'y viens, l'interrompit le plus jeune.

Cette fois, Hidan commençait à perdre patience. Il ne savait pas qui était ce gamin, mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire, alors il se leva, menaçant, mais l'autre attrapa une petite bourse en tissu qui avait trône sur le manteau de la cheminée jusque là, la suspendit à son doigt au dessus du feu par le cordon qui la fermait et secoua doucement la tête.

- Tut tut tut, on se calme, là …  
- Qui êtes vous !?  
- Je m'appelle Sabaku no Gaara, avoua le garçon avec fierté. Assieds toi.

Hidan n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cet ordre mais il voyait l'avenir de son couple, littéralement suspendu à un fil au dessus des flammes et il ne pouvait se permettre de le contrarier. Pas s'il voulait voir ce qui était sûrement sa seule solution disparaître dans le brasier.

Contrarié, il reprit place sur le lit et Gaara écarta la bourse des flammes.

- Bien. À présent, nous allons un peu parler, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Dis moi, Hidan, ta femme est-elle au courant de tes frasque de jeunesse ?  
- Je n'ai rien à lui cacher, grogna-t-il d'un air sinistre.  
- Et ce que tu as fait après votre mariage .. ?

Il ne pouvait pas savoir .. ça .. ? Si .. ?

- Elle …  
- Est-elle seulement au courant de tes perversions .. ?  
- Mes …

Cependant, Hidan savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répéter ce que ce Gaara venait de dire. Il savait très bien de quoi il parlait mais il était choqué qu'un inconnu comme lui puisse être au courant de ça.

- Oh, elle ne sait pas, alors … songea Gaara d'un air faussement embêté. Ca m'étonne. Le mariage ne doit-il pas être basé sur une confiance totale ?  
- Ne …  
- Peut-être devrais-je lui confier que son mari apprécie la compagnie d'une autre homme, une fois de temps en temps, non ?

L'entendre dire de cette façon fit rougir Hidan. Non pas de colère qu'un inconnu puisse le menacer de cette façon mais bien de honte.

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas d'où cette attirance pouvait venir. Durant toute son adolescence, il n'avait été attiré que par des femmes. Qu'elles soient magnifiques ou banales, minces ou rondes, grandes ou petites, elles avait toujours été un de ses centres d'intérêt principaux et Konan l'avait rapidement compris. Qu'il soit si mignon et en plus le célèbre bâtard du roi y était pour quelque chose et Hidan savait que ne pas en profiter serait gâcher du temps. Mais ça, Konan l'avait accepté sans difficulté quand elle s'était rendue compte à quel point Hidan était tombé amoureux d'elle, et depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, jamais elle ne l'avais surpris observer une autre femme avant plus d'insistance que la normale.

Cependant, elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas consciente de l'espèce de monstre qui grandissait en son mari et celui ci avait tout fait pour s'en défaire.

Dès qu'il avait ces envies, ces besoins, même, de partager son lit avec un homme, il se faisait du mal. Beaucoup de mal, en général. Parfois, il se tapait la tête contre un mur, jusqu'à ce qu'il perdre presque connaissance et ça lui avait valu plusieurs plaies franchement moches mais il les avait couvertes en disant qu'il avait trébuché dans les escaliers ou qu'il s'était battu dans une auberge, en dehors de Konoha, et personne n'allait jamais vérifier.

D'autres fois, il cherchait à ignorer ça, à se montrer plus fort que ce besoin animal mais ça avait été de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à ce qu'il y cède enfin.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ça s'était passé un jour où il avait pris deux semaines de vacances, en disant qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, dans une cabane au milieu des bois. Qu'il voulait aller chasser à l'ancienne, sans chiens, sans toute l'escorte royale, qu'il avait besoin de se ressourcer, et comprenant à quel point sa place était pesante, Konan l'y encourageait toujours, sans savoir ce qu'il cachait.

Ce jour là, cependant, sa cabane habituelle n'était pas vide et un homme, une sorte de solitaire qui pourtant avait eu l'air très propre sur lui, occupait déjà l'habitation. D'abord, Hidan avait essayé de le virer, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait tous les droits, vu son rang mais l'homme lui avait adressé un regard animal. S'il voulait réellement le virer, il allait devoir le forcer à partir, et le jeune souverain, aussi tête brûlée soit-il, avait rapidement compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre un homme qui vivait dans la nature tout au long de l'année.

Madara, avait-il dit qu'il s'appelait et jamais il n'oublierait son nom. Un homme élancé, aux épaules larges, une longue tignasse d'un noir comme il n'en avait jamais vu et des yeux d'une profondeur sans limite.

Hidan s'était rapidement senti attirer par lui, mais il avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser, en passant la journée dehors, à chasser, ou seulement se promener, pour se vider la tête et tenter de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Leur quotidien était simple, et ils ne parlaient jamais. Hidan dormait sur le lit, emmitouflé sous quelques couvertures tandis que Madara s'était installé, indifférent, près de la cheminée, mais il ne se couchait jamais. C'était comme s'il était toujours sur ses gardes mais quand il fermait les yeux, Hidan se permettait de l'observer, à la lueur du feu, à se demander d'où il venait, ce qu'il faisait là, depuis combien de temps il vivait de cette façon.

Mais quand il croisait le regard de l'homme, qu'il voyant, dans ses iris ébène, le poids d'un passé qu'il semblait vouloir fuir, Hidan comprenait qu'il n'avait pas à poser de question.

Un soir, alors qu'Hidan rentrait d'une journée de chasse et ramenait un lièvre qui avait été assez stupide pour se prendre dans un des collets qu'il avait posés, il dut faire face à ce qu'il avait craint jusque là. Voir cet homme qui l'attirait à moitié nu. L'apercevoir ainsi, une serviette comme unique cache pudeur, alors qu'il était en train de frotter sa peau près de la cheminée en utilisant l'eau qu'il avait mise à chauffer était l'ultime supplice. La goutte en trop, mais avant qu'Hidan ait pu repartir, en marmonnant la première excuse qui lui viendrait à l'esprit, Madara avait croisé son regard.

Et cette nuit là fut blanche pour les deux hommes qui, au matin, étaient devenus amants.

En y repensant, bien plus tard, Hidan avait compris que cet homme, ce Madara, avait beaucoup d'expérience avec les hommes. Il avait su le guider, en douceur, il avait passé un temps incroyable à le rassurer, à lui assurer que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était ni mal, ni dégoutant, ni honteux et Hidan ne l'avait jamais entendu autant parler que cette nuit là. À son réveil, Madara avait fait son sac, prêt à repartir, mais avant de quitter le lieu de leur débauche, il s'était approché pour donner un dernier baiser au roi, lui murmurer qu'il devrait en parler avec sa femme, qu'elle comprendrait, peut être avant de partir sans jamais se retourner.

Mais bien entendu, Hidan n'en avait jamais dit un mot à Konan. Jamais il n'en aurait eu le courage, et il s'en doutait, elle mettrait certainement fin à leur relation après ça.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il avait eu ce genre d'envies, Hidan avait appris à se maitriser. Il utilisait ses souvenirs de Madara pour se satisfaire, seul mais parfois, lorsqu'il était loin de Konoha, il se permettait d'exprimer certaines demandes incongrues aux personnes qui l'hébergeaient. Et, contre le silence sur ses déviations, Hidan promettait de ne jamais révéler ce qu'il savait à leur sujet. En général, d'ailleurs, il ne savait absolument rien mais jusque là, le bluff avait parfaitement fonctionné.

- Comment … ? grogna-t-il en toisant Gaara. Comment sais-tu cela ?  
- Des .. bruits de couloir, éluda le plus jeune. Et maintenant, nous arrivons au moment que je préfère ..

Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur son torse, Hidan porta un regard très froid vers son vis à vis et sa voix devint un sifflement effrayant :

- Que veux-tu de moi .. ?  
- Bingo, souffla Gaara, avec un regard malicieux.

Tandis que le plus jeune portait ses mains dans son dos, pour défaire le obi qui tenait son kimono en place, Hidan se rendit compte qu'il venait de se faire avoir, et en beauté. Il comprenait, à présent, toute cette mise en scène. Ce Gaara voulait coucher avec lui, et il avait été assez intelligent pour le menacer de deux façons différentes. Déjà avec les plantes dont il avait grandement besoin, mais aussi avec Konan. Parce que, et il le savait bien, s'il perdait le premier, son couple se dégraderait rapidement, mais s'il perdait sa précieuse Konan, il n'aurait alors plus de raison de vivre.

Cependant, il y avait un détail qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Qui es-tu ? Souffla Hidan en plissant les yeux. Je ne comprends pas ton lien avec Sasori, et son intérêt dans toute cette histoire …  
- Nous verrons cela plus tard.

Hidan allait répliquer qu'il lui devait bien une réponse mais le obi tomba au sol et les pans du kimono s'ouvrirent sur le torse finement musclé du plus jeune. Et même si celui ci gardait le tissu avec pudeur sur ses hanches, l'espace entre le tissu avait dévoilé une peau laiteuse, immaculée et imberbe. Quelque chose qu'Hidan appréciait, en général, chez un homme.

La seule exception à cela avait été Madara, qui lui avait un corps mature, musclé. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette ligne de poil qui lui avait indiqué le chemin vers le plaisir, les lignes de son corps, parfois arrondies, parfois plus sèches.

Mais, les hommes qu'il avait connus plus tard n'avaient jamais eu rien à voir avec Madara, et il s'y était fait. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait encore capable d'apprécier un homme plus viril que lui.

D'un geste lent, les bras toujours dans les manches du kimono, Gaara abaissa sensuellement le tissu sur ses épaules, un sourire connaisseur aux lèvres. Le regard qu'Hidan lui jetait lui indiquait exactement ce qu'il avait voulu savoir. Il le désirait, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Il s'approcha ensuite de l'autre, le torse dégagé mais tenant toujours le tissu sur ses hanches et se plaça à genoux au dessus des cuisses de son ainé, porta une main à son visage sans jamais le quitter du regard.

- Nous devrions nous y mettre maintenant, dit-il en caressant la mâchoire du roi. Ta femme t'attend, et le jour se lèvera bientôt.  
- Ne joue pas à ça …  
- Oh, Hidan .. Je crois que je peux faire exactement ce que je veux, non ?

Hidan allait le repousser, pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'était pas le moment de le faire chier mais Gaara leva un sourcil, presque trop dominant pour le roi qui serra les poings. Oh, il avait envie de passer quelques heures avec ce mec, de baiser avec lui, dans des positions qu'il appréciait vraiment, de lui faire le genre de choses qu'il ne pouvait faire avec Konan mais son attitude ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Mais, remarquant que le souverain ne lui permettrait pas de le laisser le tourner en bourrique de cette façon, Gaara posa enfin les lèvres sur celles d'Hidan avec tellement de douceur que celui ci sembla surpris. Cependant, le baiser fut tendre, langoureux. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Hidan n'avait pas passé de temps avec un homme, ça se sentait, dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de faire mais ça ne dérangeait pas le plus jeune. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui, d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre à son sujet et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec des réflexions inutiles.

Après ce baiser intense, Gaara lâcha son kimono pour l'abaisser dans son dos, l'enlever complètement et murmurer, sur les lèvres de l'autre homme :

- Mon corps te plait .. ?

Hidan ne lâcha pas son visage des yeux, n'ouvrit même pas la bouche et pourtant, Gaara comprit que c'était le cas. Que le roi était attiré par lui et il s'en sentit rougir. Parce que malgré tout ça, il n'aurait jamais imaginer être au goût du souverain de Konoha.

D'une main ferme, dans l'idée de lancer officiellement leurs galipettes, Gaara voulut allonger l'autre homme sur le dos, mais Hidan lui attrapa la main, l'emprisonna avec douceur et l'embrassa à nouveau, sa main libre allant caresser les fesses tentantes du plus jeune. Et ils se sentirent frissonner. Hidan parce qu'il avait hâte de passer à la suite, même s'il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et Gaara parce qu'il avait attendu ce moment beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût.

Mais Gaara n'était plus satisfait. Lui était déjà nu, et malgré le feu qui brûlait allègrement dans la cheminée, l'air ambiant était plutôt frais alors qu'Hidan portait toujours cette tenue qui l'avait mis en valeur avec subtilité durant toute la journée. Alors, il s'écarta pour enlever l'étoffe qui avait couvert ses épaules pour l'envoyer sur le sol, glissa les doigts sur la boucle de son ceinturon pour le lui enlever, sous le regard amusé du souverain qui appréciait de sentir l'espèce de précipitation dont il était victime.

Sa tunique rejoignit cependant le tas de vêtements qui se formait au sol et, à cet instant, Hidan reprit les choses en main.

Brusquement, il attrapa le plus jeune contre lui, ignorant son gloussement surpris, le souleva pour l'allonger au milieu du lit. Du genou, il écarta ses jambes, et Gaara se sentit rougir. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, pourtant, et la couleur de ses joues jurait atrocement avec celle de ses cheveux mais Hidan l'observait à présent sans gêne, alors qu'il était totalement nu, les jambes écartées. Le souverain du Pas du Feu avait une vue directe sur l'érection violente dont été pris son confrère, de cet orifice qui allait bientôt l'accueillir et Gaara détourna le regard, gêné comme jamais.

Oh, il n'était pas vierge. Loin de là, même, et passait beaucoup de temps enfermé dans sa chambre, accompagné par un ou plusieurs hommes mais Hidan était différent. Hidan ne le traitait pas comme eux le faisait et cette dominance qu'il exerçait naturellement sur lui était excitante. L'attitude d'Hidan était le meilleur des préliminaires.

Ignorant l'attitude et l'attente du plus jeune, Hidan prit le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant de poser une main sur le torse de Gaara pour l'embrasser, en caressant lentement sa peau. Il appréciait de voir un homme se donner facilement à lui. Ou plutôt, jamais il n'accepterait d'en voir un flirter ouvertement avec lui, en dehors d'un espace intime. Si quiconque avait l'audace de le faire, Hidan savait qu'il le ferait sûrement exécuter sur le champ.

Il était peut être un bon roi, compréhensif et attentif, mais ça, c'était au dessus de ses forces. il n'était pas prêt à ce que le monde découvre cette partie de lui.

Sentant tout de même que Gaara s'impatientait, son corps réagissant violemment à chaque caresse qu'il recevait, Hidan enleva son dernier vêtement, pris son érection en main, dans l'idée de la vivifier un peu, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas être simple.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts à passer aux choses sérieuses, le souverain ne cessait de penser à sa femme. Jamais il n'avait pris autant de risques, en succombant à ses tendances interdites dans l'enceinte du château et si elle entendait ne serait-ce qu'une rumeur à ce propos, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui mentir en lui disant qu'il était allé se promener ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Il n'était peut être pas très vertueux, mais jamais il ne lui avait menti.

À sa surprise, Gaara se redressa lentement pour lui écarter les mains et avala avec une facilité déconcertante son érection faiblarde, en le regardant dans les yeux avec une malice non dissimulée. Et, d'une lenteur quasi insoutenable pour Hidan, il s'écarta pour de nouveau aspirer le sujet de tous ses fantasmes, en cet instant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au souverain pour durcir totalement, et, d'une main sous le menton, il incita l'autre à continuer un petit instant supplémentaire avant de l'écarter, déposer un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres et lui indiquer d'à nouveau s'allonger.

Hidan attrapa ensuite les jambes de Gaara pour l'attirer vers lui, prit son érection en main et se pencha vers lui. Se guider dans l'antre du plus jeune fut d'une facilité déconcertante. Hidan avait plusieurs fois eu des soucis à ce niveau, à cause de partenaires inexpérimentés ou peut être effrayés mais Gaara ne semblait même pas être gêné par cette action et, rapidement, il ferma les yeux pour soupirer, ses reins s'embrasant en sentant le souffle d'Hidan dans son cou.

Sans attendre, parce que le plus jeune ne semblait en aucun cas souffrir, Hidan entama de longs va et vient en lui, le plaisir s'emparant de son corps malgré les remords qui faisaient leur apparition.

Et si Konan le voyait, en cet instant, en train de coucher avec un homme dans la même position qu'il aimait lui faire l'amour à elle ? Peut être était-elle en train de le chercher dans le château, parce qu'elle trouvait son absence étrange ? Et si elle entrait dans la chambre, pendant ses recherches ?

Mais, trop rapidement au goût d'Hidan, ce sentiment s'estompa pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir qu'il avait à coucher avec un autre homme. Et il se haïssait d'être comme ça, et d'aimer ça mais il avait déjà tout tenté pour se défaire de ses attirances, et ça n'avait servi à rien. Au contraire, ça n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses, en le frustrant et il lui arrivait même de ne pas avoir envie que Konan le touche. Et ça, il ne se le pardonnait pas.

Gaara savourait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, dans une situation pareille. Chaque mouvement d'Hidan provoquait en lui un sentiment d'extrême bien être, doublé d'un plaisir sans précédent. Ses mais sur son corps étaient ardentes, les râles de son ainé étaient un délice, et tandis que lui même poussait des petites vocalises, discrètes et mignonnes, il ne cessait de se demander comment il avait pu se passer de ça pendant autant de temps. Et jamais il ne voudrait connaître aucun autre amant, s'il n'a pas la garantie que celui ci soit aussi bon qu'Hidan !

Ses coups de rein se firent plus brusques et Gaara comprit que l'autre n'était pas loin de l'orgasme. Un peu court, pensa-t-il, mais il s'en sentait presque honoré de faire autant d'effet à un homme aussi respectable, et marié, par dessus tout, mais le sentir jouir en lui fut tout aussi agréable que le reste, même s'il aurait peut être apprécié avoir un orgasme, lui aussi.

Mais il ne pouvait se plaindre. Gaara avait eu ce qu'il avait désiré, depuis son arrivée au château et le nier ne ferait que provoquer la colère de l'autre, il en était certain. Il se sentait tellement bien, qu'Hidan l'ait possédé de cette façon qu'il n'en garderait qu'un souvenir extrêmement agréable.

Le souffle court mais l'air pensif, Hidan se retira pour s'allonger aux côtés du rouquin pour se reprendre, et essayer de repousser la culpabilité qui s'abattait à présent sur lui. Mais il ne repoussa pas Gaara qui, décidé à profiter de l'instant, s'allongea sur lui, déposa quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire, tandis que le Roi avait posé les bras sur son visage. Il se sentait mal, tellement mal, et Gaara s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué ça.

- Tu n'as pas joui, souffla cependant Hidan, conscient de la rigidité qui appuyait sur son ventre.  
- Ca n'est pas grave, c'était très bien.  
- Laisse moi quelques minutes, je m'en occupe après. Mais d'abord, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi.

L'air décidé, voire même en rogne, Hidan lança un regard sombre à l'autre, en dessous de ses avant-bras et siffla, menaçant :

- Et maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler.  
- Je ne le ferais pas.  
- Qui es-tu ?

Gaara soupira, en détournant les yeux. Il avait attendu cette question, autant qu'il l'avait redoutée, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus le cacher. Hidan le ferait sûrement tuer, sous un prétexte bidon, s'il mentait. Les bruits de couloir ne concernaient pas toujours sa sexualité déviante.

- Tu .. ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je devrais ?

Gaara grimaça, comme si cette réponse le blessait et se racla la gorge avant de baisser la tête.

- Je n'avais que dix ans, la première fois que je t'ai vu. Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Choqué. Hidan était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Gaara venait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il était amoureux de lui ! Jamais il n'avait entendu un homme lui dire quelque chose de ce genre, et encore moins aussi directement ! La seule personne qui lui avait dit ça était Konan, quand elle avait enfin accepté d'avouer qu'il n'était pas si terrible que ça, comme homme.

Il n'avait que dix ans, à l'époque ? En le regardant attentivement, Hidan pouvait estimer l'âge de Gaara à une vingtaine d'années. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça pouvait bien durer ?

Et puis .. il devait l'avouer. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui.

- Tu ne te souviens pas, murmura Gaara, amer. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'aies seulement remarqué.  
- Qui es-tu ? Grogna Hidan, pour cacher son malaise.  
- Tu étais en visite au Pays du Vent, répondit le plus jeune, évitant de répondre directement à la question. Tu venais d'être nommé roi, à Konoha et tu faisais tes visites d'introduction auprès des nations puissantes. La guerre était toujours d'actualité, entre nos deux pays, mais une trêve avait été signée, le temps de ton séjour.

Hidan ne répondit pas, attendant la suite avec impatience et Gaara força un sourire.

- Tu as rencontré mon père, ce jour là. Officiellement, d'abord, puis, un diner a eu lieu. Il y avait encore Temari, ma grande soeur, et Kankuro, mon frère.

Les sourcils froncés, Hidan obligea le plus jeune à relever la tête et celui ci le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'étais là, moi aussi. Avec ma nourrice, qui s'occupait de moi, à l'écart, parce que mon père ne me faisait pas confiance pour bien me comporter. J'étais .. très violent, quand j'étais gamin, mais je me suis calmé, depuis.

Hidan se souvenait parfaitement de la scène.

La forteresse royale de Suna était réputée pour plusieurs choses. Déjà, c'était un labyrinthe dont il était impossible de s'enfuir si on ne connaissait pas exactement tous les couloirs. Ensuite, l'assiéger était une idée de fou. Ses murs étaient infranchissables et il fallait encore que l'armée traverse un désert complet, sec et ardent pour seulement atteindre ses portes. La plupart de ceux qui avaient essayé avaient simplement abandonné au milieu de l'étendue de sable et étaient rentrés chez eux. Et, finalement, les repas y étaient délicieux.

Hidan se souvenait encore très bien de la quantité phénoménale de nourriture qui lui avait été présentée, à lui et sa suite, comprenant plusieurs gardes, un gouteur, au cas où, ainsi que Nagato et plusieurs membres du conseil, présents pour le guider dans sa nouvelle fonction. Après avoir visité la ville magnifique de Kusa, grandiose par ses jardins suspendus et sa richesse incroyable, se retrouver à Suna avait été comme redescendre du paradis.

Pour ainsi dire, le sable était partout. Rêche, piquant, désagréable, il se glissait dans n'importe quel vêtement et irritait la peau sans cesse. Mais, après un bain digne de ce nom, Hidan avait retrouvé son confort et s'était rendu à ce repas, conquérant.

La salle de réception était luxueuse. Les gravures couvertes de feuilles d'or brillaient à la lumière des torches, le mobilier, taillé dans un bois sombre, exotique pour la région semblait appartenir à un autre monde et le marbre dont été fait le sol avait été lustré avec soin.

Hidan avait été installé face au souverain du pays. Un homme brun, carré, à l'air toujours morose mais celui ci s'était montré agréable et lui avait présenté ses trois enfants. Une jeune fille au caractère bien trempé qui semblait préférer les pantalons aux robes, un garçon qui était sa copie conforme, même dans sa façon de serrer sa main, et le dernier, il n'avait fait que le montrer du doigt, sans jamais lui donner son nom.

Hidan se rappelait de ses cheveux roux, de ses grands yeux verts, et à présent qu'il y pensait réellement, il ne pouvait ignorer la ressemblance frappante avec le visage de l'homme qui était confortablement allongé sur lui.

Mais ça ne se pouvait pas, n'est ce pas ? Sasori des Sables Rouges était le souverain actuel du pays ! Pas ce Gaara !

- Je m'en souviens, à présent, murmura Hidan, méfiant. Mais …  
- Mais tu ne comprends pas, termina Gaara en soupirant.  
- Peut être devrais-tu m'expliquer ?

Mal à l'aise, Gaara se redressa, pour prendre place à côté des hanches d'Hidan qui ajusta les oreillers dans son dos.

- Mon père me haïssait, parce que ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Et parce que j'étais incapable de lui faire honneur comme il l'aurait voulu. Alors, en secret, il a fait passer un loi que seul le conseil connaissait, pour que je ne puisse jamais vraiment accéder au trône.  
- Mais .. Sasori .. ? Et tu n'étais pas l'ainé !  
- Temari était une femme, impossible pour elle, malgré la pression que mon père exerçait sur le conseil pour la nommer. Kankuro adorait quitter la forteresse, seul, pour être tranquille mais il a été pris dans une tempête de sable et son corps a été retrouvé des semaines plus tard, à moitié attaqué par les charognards …  
- Donc, tu as été nommé ..  
- J'étais celui qui devait prendre le trône, dans l'ordre de succession, mais la loi de mon père devait empêcher ça.

Hidan garda le silence. La suite qui s'annonçait ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et Gaara l'avait remarqué.

- Sasori est … mon garde-fou, en quelques sortes. Notre ressemblance physique n'est pas anodine et mon père l'a nommé pour diriger le pays à ma place. Je dois rester dans l'ombre alors que tout le monde pense qu'il est le vrai souverain de Suna. Et vu que personne ne m'a jamais vu, en dehors du château, que même certains conseillers ne connaissent pas mon visage, ça n'a pas été difficile à mettre en oeuvre.  
- Et Sasori le fait de bon coeur ?  
- Sasori était un assassin très doué, du temps de mon père, et il me protège en même temps qu'il prend ma place. Si une quelconque tentative d'assassinat se profile, il sera capable de la déjouer et il est fier de servir son pays.

Ces révélations laissèrent Hidan de marbre. Non pas parce qu'il n'était pas touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais Gaara en parlait d'une façon presque insensible, comme si toute cette situation ne le dérangeait pas.

La seule chose qui embêtait un peu le seigneur de Konoha était bien qu'il avait eu une relation sexuelle avec le seigneur d'un autre pays.

- Je .. suis désolé. Je t'ai menacé avec les plantes, et de révéler ton secret à tout le monde parce que c'était ma seule chance d'enfin t'approcher et coucher avec toi.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, grogna Hidan, automatiquement.  
- Non, tu ne comprends pas … Hidan, je .. Je sais que mon amour pour toi n'est pas réciproque, et que tu ne voudras certainement plus m'approcher avec ça. Mais je ne veux pas que notre paix soit brisée et …  
- Tu crois que je toucherais au traité parce que tu as menti au monde entier ?

Incertain, Gaara croisa le regard de l'autre homme avant de sourire légèrement. Le visage de son ainé lui inspirait tellement confiance que ses angoisses s'apaisaient instantanément.

- Tu devrais leur dire la vérité, affirma soudainement Hidan. Te présenter à eux comme tu viens de le faire avec moi, leur montrer que tu n'es qu'un homme qu'un père a renié. Ils .. t'adoreraient.  
- Et toi, tu devrais dire à ta femme que tu aimes la compagnie des hommes, une fois de temps en temps. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une femme charmante et très gentille. Elle l'accepterait.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sur.  
- Et je crois sincèrement que mon peuple me ferait pendre pour avoir menti pendant toutes ces années.

Un silence s'installa entre les hommes, qui étaient à présent chacun perdus dans leurs pensées. C'était difficile d'imaginer qu'ils puissent être si différents mais leur histoire était un peu semblable. Tous deux avaient été propulsés dans une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée avoir, mais ce qui s'était passé, ce soir là, ne ferait que solidifier leur alliance, et ils le savaient à présent parfaitement.

Hidan posa de nouveau le regard sur Gaara, qui semblait imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il disait la vérité à ses hommes, et ça ne semblait pas des plus agréables parce qu'il frissonna de peur et croisa les bras sur son torse en baissant la tête.

Alors, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit, Hidan glissa une main le long des cuisses de son amant, pour caresser en douceur son membre, l'incitant ainsi à se réveiller et Gaara redressa la tête, surpris par le geste, mais se laissa faire. La douceur dans le regard d'Hidan était quelque chose qu'il appréciait grandement. Il se foutait si celui ci avait à présent pitié de lui, ou voulait seulement baiser une nouvelle fois avant de partir sans se retourner. Gaara savait que son amour était à sens unique et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un jour, Hidan les lui rende mais cette soirée avait été magnifique dans le sens où il avait enfin pu se délivrer de secrets qu'il avait pensé emporter jusqu'à la tombe.

Remarquant que l'érection de l'autre, timide mais bien présente, demandait un peu plus d'attention, Hidan se redressa pour glisser une main sur ses bourses et les lui masser en même temps qu'il embrassait Gaara avec une envie non dissimulée. Konan disparaissait à nouveau de son esprit, et il se détestait, mais ce gamin, d'à peine vingt ans, qui se tenait devant lui, avait retiré un poids énorme de ses épaules, et le repousser, l'ignorer, lui aurait sûrement été très douloureux. Trop pour qu'Hidan en supporte la culpabilité. Il aimait sa femme, plus que n'importe qui, et il savait qu'il allait briser le coeur de ce garçon mais il voulait qu'il garde plusieurs bons souvenirs de cette rencontre.

Il voulait qu'il reparte le coeur léger.

Quand l'érection de Gaara fut à son apogée, qu'il haletait en s'agrippant aux draps, laissant Hidan s'occuper totalement de lui, le seigneur de Suna allait lui tourner le dos pour lui indiquer de le prendre de suite, qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps mais Hidan s'allongea de nouveau, se plaça sur le côté en remontant une jambe vers sa poitrine et le tira par le poignet pour l'attirer vers lui, lui indiquant de le prendre lui, là, comme ça.

- J-j'ai jamais fait ça, avoua Gaara à mi-voix, le regard fuyant. D'habitude …  
- Tais toi et baise moi, fut l'unique réponse d'Hidan.

Ce murmure vulgaire était terriblement excitant et Gaara, le prenant au mot, s'approcha pour le pénétrer, ressentant pour la première fois de sa vie ce plaisir divin.

Tellement qu'il ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes, mais il devait avouer que voir Hidan se cambrer de cette façon, gémir sans retenue, l'insulter quand il était trop hésitant, le sentir se contracter autour de lui étaient un supplice et jamais il n'avait connu quelque chose d'aussi intense.

Finalement, alors que Gaara atteignit l'orgasme, cette fois, violemment et s'écroula rapidement sur l'autre, couvert de sueur et franchement fatigué, Hidan l'accueillit dans ses bras avec tendresse et caressa lentement sa nuque. Le gamin méritait ça, et lui ne se sentait de toutes façons pas d'humeur à des heures de corps-à-corps ardent. À présent, il voulait seulement rejoindre sa chambre et dormir avec sa femme.

Il laissa tout de même une bonne demie heure de repos à son homologue avant de se redresser et passer les mains dans ses cheveux. La journée avait été longue, le sexe inattendu, et il n'en supporterait pas beaucoup plus pour la soirée. De gestes lents, il se rhabilla avant de se tourner vers Gaara qui l'observait, simplement allongé sur les couvertures.

- Les plantes doivent être infusées au moins deux heures pour être efficaces. Et il faut que ta femme en boive une tasse froide tous les matins pendant une lune.  
- Merci, Gaara.  
- Si ça ne fonctionne pas du premier coup, je t'en ferais parvenir d'autres, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un faucon. Mais .. J'espère que tu pourras devenir père. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Hidan adressa un sourire sincère au plus jeune et hésita un instant avant de s'approcher de lui pour lui donner un dernier baiser pour murmurer contre ses lèvres :

- Pour Sasori … Demande lui d'inverser les rôles et qu'il n'y a pas de honte à avoir … Que même le roi de Konoha se laisse faire.  
- C-comment est-ce que .. ?  
- L'intuition. Et je préférais quand tu étais plus sûr de toi.

Remarquant son changement de comportement, Gaara secoua la tête en riant et indiqua à l'autre de partir, qu'il voulait dormir, alors Hidan se redressa, les plantes fourrées dans une poche, s'étira longuement avant de quitter la chambre et trainer des pieds jusqu'à la sienne.

Mais, une fois devant les doubles portes, Hidan hésita. Il savait que son état n'était sûrement pas des plus agréable. Il sentait la transpiration, à cause de ce corps à corps avec Gaara, il était extrêmement fatigué, et il devait avoir une tête affreuse. Il espérait franchement que Konan se soit déjà endormie, qu'elle ait laissé le sommeil l'emporter et qu'il arriverait à ne pas la réveiller en se couchant près d'elle mais la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir était importante et Hidan savait que sa femme ne passerait pas à côté de ça.

Pourtant, quand il entra dans la suite royale, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruits, seulement pour se rendre compte que Konan ne dormait pas. Enroulée dans un kimono de soie fine, elle était debout, près de la cheminée et sa position était tendue.

Forçant un sourire, mais sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas crédible, Hidan s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser mais sa femme le repoussa violemment en se tournant vers lui, révélant des yeux rouges indiquant qu'elle avait pleuré. Et pendant longtemps.

- Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-elle en s'écartant. N'ose même pas me toucher !  
- Konan …  
- Ca fait des heures que je t'attends ! Des heures, Hidan ..  
- Je sais mais je …  
- Oh, et ne me dis pas que tu devais t'occuper de tes invités ! S'écria-t-elle. J'ai vu Nagato, il y a cinq minutes, il m'a dit que tu étais monté depuis plus d'une heure !

Il était dans la mouise et Hidan savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas entier. Konan était une femme merveilleuse, et il l'aimait pour ça, mais il avait toujours adoré ce côté d'elle qui ne s'était jamais laissé faire, qui l'avait repoussé au début, malgré sa place, son argent, son pouvoir. N'importe quelle autre femme se serait jetée dans ses bras, au moindre sourire mais pas elle.

Il n'aurait cependant jamais imaginé voir cette partie d'elle qu'il aimait tant se retourner contre lui. Et c'était extrêmement douloureux. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, et son coeur semblait se briser lentement dans sa poitrine.

- Tu m'avais promis qu'on parlerait, sérieusement et t'as préféré aller baiser la première venue !  
- Je …  
- Ne dis pas le contraire ! Tu as la même tête après que tu m'aies baisée moi !

Cette fois, le souverain baissa la tête. Jamais il n'avait vu Konan autant en colère, et il la comprenait, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait dans le vrai mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, à présent. Il allait devoir lui révéler son secret honteux, et Gaara s'était trompé à ce propos, Konan ne le comprendrait certainement pas.

- Tu ne nies même pas, souffla la jeune femme, une main sur les lèvres. T-tu n'as même pas la décence de le nier …  
- Konan, laisse moi t'expliquer, je t'en prie, murmura Hidan, la gorge nouée.  
- Oh, non, tout est clair maintenant … Tu n'en as rien à foutre, en fait, qu'on ait un gosse ou pas. Rien à foutre de moi, et de notre couple, et de me faire ça … T'es juste bon à baiser tout ce qui bouge, et on m'avait prévenue, avant même que je te rencontre !  
- Konan … supplia l'homme.  
- Sept ans de ma vie ! Tu viens de gâcher sept années en me faisant croire que nous étions …  
- Je n'ai jamais touché à une autre femme que toi, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée ! Jamais !

L'affirmation d'Hidan fit reculer Konan d'un pas. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur de lui, du regard qu'il lui jetait mais bien parce que ça lui avait semblé venir du coeur. Et entendre ce flottement dans la voix de son mari n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle était habituée. Hidan était toujours sûr de lui, ne montrait que rarement ses faiblesses mais là, il semblait dos au mur. Comme s'il avait redouté ce moment pendant longtemps.

- Konan, je .. J-je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait .. de ce que je t'ai fait mais, s'il te plait, laisse moi t'expliquer …

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Konan entendit son mari bégayer et elle fut obligée de s'asseoir sur la loveuse qu'elle gardait près de la cheminée pour lire. Un poids venait de lui tomber sur les épaules, et elle était choquée par le comportement d'Hidan. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

Les jambes faibles à cause de toute cette situation, Hidan se laissa tomber à genoux et prit appui sur le sol, la tête basse, misérable devant sa femme.

- Je t'aime Konan, plus que tout au monde, j-je ne veux pas te perdre.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Répondit-elle, tentant d'ignorer le nouveau bégaiement de son mari.  
- J-je suis … Je suis un monstre ..  
- Hidan ..  
- Je n'ai pas couché avec une femme mais … a-avec un homme.

D'abord, Konan ne comprit pas. La phrase que son mari venait de prononcer lui semblait tellement stupide, tellement impossible qu'elle eut envie de rire et c'était sûrement ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle n'avait pas posé le regard sur la forme incertain de l'homme à ses pieds. Non, il n'était ni en train de mentir, ni de plaisanter. Il était totalement sincère avec elle, mais cette vérité la dégoutait.

Était-il sérieux ? Avait-il réellement fait ce genre de choses avec … un homme ? Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il ait baisé une femme !

- Tu me dégoutes, fut sa première réaction.  
- Je me dégoute aussi, répondit sincèrement Hidan. Pas parce que je n'aime pas ça mais je … je ne voulais pas te faire ça …  
- Depuis quand .. ?  
- Longtemps, murmura l'homme, les larmes aux yeux. Je te le jure, Konan, j'ai essayé de .. de ne pas faire ça, d'arrêter de penser aux hommes et de me retenir, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai été incapable de résister devant …

Il allait prononcer le prénom de Madara, mais il se retint tout juste. Il n'était pas certain que sa femme veuille réellement entendre le nom de celui qui avait enseigné à son mari les subtilités de ce genre de pratiques.

Mais Konan, en plus du dégout, se sentait trahie. Jamais son mari ne lui avait fait part de ces tendances, aussi choquantes soient-elles. N'avait-il pas confiance en elle ? Et puis … Il avait couché avec un homme, ce soir. Il lui avait promis qu'ils parleraient de l'avenir, d'enfants, de tout ce qui la rongeait mais il avait préféré passer du temps avec un homme ! Elle l'avait attendu pendant longtemps, redoutant le pire quand Nagato lui avait dit qu'Hidan était monté depuis longtemps mais ça dépassait ce à quoi elle s'était préparée. Et elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

L'estomac retourné par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais aussi par l'attitude actuelle de son mari, soumis et coupable, Konan se pinça les lèvres en détournant le regard et murmura, d'une voix plus froide que jamais :

- Tire toi.  
- Konan !  
- Trouve toi une chambre, retourne avec ce mec, baise le si tu veux ! Mais ne m'approche plus !  
- Pitié, je ..

Désemparée que sa femme réagisse de cette façon, sans même essayer de le comprendre, Hidan voulut s'approcher d'elle, pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison, lui promettre qu'il ne recommencerait jamais, qu'elle n'avait même pas à le pardonner si elle n'en avait pas envie, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, la reine du pays leva la main et frappa violemment son mari d'une gifle dont il se souviendra toute sa vie.

- Disparais, monstre.

Humilié par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir et le coeur brisé par la femme qu'il aimait, Hidan posa une main sur sa joue douloureuse et s'aida de l'autre pour se lever, le corps secoué de par les sanglots qu'il retenait. Il était peut être au fond du trou mais il refusait qu'on puisse le voir en train de pleurer.

De gestes lents et sans un regard vers Konan, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas, Hidan sortit de la suite, et monta au dernier étage du château, espérant de tout son coeur que personne ne le verrait dans un tel état, pour s'enfermer dans son ancienne chambre de domestique, qu'il avait tenu à garder de côté, au cas où. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était celui qui s'y réfugierait de cette façon.

Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas poussiéreux, qui grinça légèrement sous son poids et, allongé sur le ventre, les bras derrière sa nuque, il laissa son corps réagir à ce qui venait de se passer.

La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré de cette façon, Hidan s'en souvenait parfaitement. Son père venait de décéder, lui laissant le trône, mais sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait partir, quitter le château et, à demi mots, qu'elle préférait ne pas le revoir. Kamiko avait toujours été très importante dans sa vie et Hidan ne se voyait pas supporter une telle pression sans l'appui de sa mère et pourtant, malgré ses supplications, elle était partie, sans jamais se retourner.

Mais là, c'était bien pire. Sa femme, celle qu'il avait choisie par dessus toutes les autres femmes au monde, celle qu'il avait aimé pendant toutes ces années, qui illuminait ses journées l'avait simplement brisé. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il savait que tout était de sa faute, mais c'était tellement affligeant ! Il ne supporterait pas sa vie sans elle, Konan était son oxygène, celle qui lui donnait envie de se lever, le matin, d'assurer la paix autour de lui, de faire toutes ces choses dont il s'était jamais senti capable, mais si elle refusait de le revoir, pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer au calme, si .. si elle partait, pour ne jamais revenir, alors sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Il ne pouvait vivre sans sa femme.

Konan, de son côté, était rassurée. Elle connaissait le caractère de son mari, et même s'il ne s'était jamais montré violent avec elle, il avait parfois ce regard, cette lueur au fond des yeux, quand il était en négociations qui l'effrayait, parfois. Elle en était consciente, quand il explosait, Hidan pouvait devenir terrifiant et même si elle n'avait entendu que des rumeurs à ce propos, datant surtout de son adolescence, Konan avait toujours redouté de voir ce côté de lui.

Mais, Hidan n'avait même pas cherché à lui faire du mal. Il s'était effondré, en avouant son secret, avait montré à quel point il s'en voulait et peut être que ça comptait un peu, pour elle. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu l'arrogance de faire comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, comme s'il se foutait de lui faire ce mal.

Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Qu'il couche avec une autre personne était déjà un acte innommable, et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre à son sujet, Konan avait eu assez confiance en lui pour savoir qu'il ne la tromperait jamais mais qu'il l'ait fait avec un homme ! Rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de vomir, et elle était incapable d'imaginer ce genre de chose. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle ne descendait peut être pas d'une famille noble, mais ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé de tout ça. Elle n'avait entendu que des bruits de couloir, à ce propos, des murmures qui disaient que parfois, deux personnes du même sexe appréciaient des contacts plus intime que la morale ne l'autorisait, mais son éducation à ce propos s'arrêtait là.

Alors, de penser que son mari, un homme réputé pour apprécier la compagnie des femmes, puisse avoir des relations sexuelles avec un autre homme ! Lui, Hidan, Souverain du Pays du Feu, adoré de son peuple et vu comme l'un des hommes les plus influents du moment, était victime de ces envies contre-nature.

Les doigts devant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de vomir, Konan ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

L'air suppliant de son mari lui revenait à l'esprit. Au moins, il n'avait pas menti, chuchotait une petite voix dans son esprit, mais elle était seulement incapable d'accepter que, malgré cette histoire dégoutante, il avait gardé une fidélité sans failles envers elle. Peut être aurait-elle réagi plus violemment encore s'il lui avait avoué préférer la compagnie d'une autre femme. Ça aurait voulu dire qu'il .. ne l'aimait pas vraiment comme elle était, que cette autre femme aurait eu quelque chose en plus qu'elle et cette pensée apaisa un instant la haine qui brûlait en elle.

Mais ce fut de courte durée quand elle pensa qu'elle n'était peut être qu'une façade, pour lui. Peut être n'était-elle que la femme qui le faisait passer pour un ange auprès des autres, pendant qu'il baisait comme un porc avec d'autres hommes. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment concerné par leurs difficultés à avoir un enfant.

Non, tout ça était beaucoup trop à supporter, pour elle et, pour tenter de calmer son esprit, Konan alla se coucher dans ce grand lit où elle espérait que son homme n'avait jamais ramené un autre homme.

* * *

Les jours passaient lentement, pour les amants. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée où il pouvait bien se trouver, Konan avait annoncé que son mari était malade, et qu'il était contagieux et elle assurait, en attendant, son rôle en tant que Reine. Les invités de la fête d'anniversaire du roi avaient été raccompagnés chez eux par la Garde, mais la rumeur courait que peut être, le roi avait été empoisonné durant ce repas, par un rival, ce que Konan protesta immédiatement. Elle n'avait toutefois pas pu cacher son état à Kamiko, la mère d'Hidan, et lui avait avoué qu'ils avaient eu une grosse dispute, mais qu'elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

Cependant, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'un homme en particulier savait exactement où se trouvait son mari. Nagato, dès que la jeune femme lui avait révélé que l'absence d'Hidan n'avait rien à voir avec une maladie, s'était rendu dans l'ancienne chambre de celui ci et avait trouvé Hidan dans un état misérable.

Au début, Nagato avait pensé qu'Hidan avait simplement pété un câble et s'était planqué pour ne pas qu'on vienne l'embêter, ou ne pas faire du mal à sa femme mais il s'aperçut bien rapidement que la raison de son état était tout autre. Mais quand Hidan lui avoua ce qui s'était passé, la raison de leur violente dispute, Nagato ne montra rien.

Contrairement à ce qu'Hidan avait imaginé, quand il avait pensé révéler sa déviance à son meilleur ami, celui ci ne se braqua pas. Il ne l'insulta pas, ne le regarda pas avec dégout. D'un mouvement lent, il se plaça près de lui, sur le matelas, posa une main sur son dos et lui adressa un petit sourire :

- Je comprends, Hidan, murmura-t-il en caressant son dos.  
- Tu … comprends .. ?  
- Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché la compagnie des femmes, non .. ?

Le cerveau embrumé par son mal-être, Hidan mit quelques secondes à comprendre, mais quand il réalisa ce que Nagato venait de lui dire, il écarquilla les yeux, en dévisageant son ami.

- T-toi ? Tu es …  
- Gay, oui, acquiesça Nagato en souriant.  
- Depuis quand .. ? murmura Hidan, suspicieux.  
- Depuis toujours, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les femmes. Je les trouve magnifique, mais ça s'arrête là.

Il y eut un silence mal à l'aise, tandis qu'Hidan essayait de trouver, dans le comportement passé de son ami, le moindre indice de cette partie de lui mais celui ci devait bien se cacher parce que Nagato lui avait toujours paru tout à fait normal.

- Je ne te crois pas, souffla le souverain en relevant un regard noir. Ne dis pas ce genre de choses pour me rassurer !  
- Tu crois que je te mentirais là dessus !? Répondit Nagato en riant de bon coeur.  
- J'ai passé toute mon enfance avec toi, j'aurais forcément remarqué quelque chose !  
- Justement, Hidan … J'ai passé toute mon enfance avec toi …

D'abord, le seigneur fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que son ami voulait dire par là, avant de tilter.

- Tu .. Je .. Tu es amoureux de moi !?  
- Je l'ai été, sourit Nagato, bienveillant. Pendant quelques années, avant de comprendre que ça ne servait à rien. J'ai lâché l'affaire quand tu as rencontré Konan, je savais que vous alliez finir ensemble.  
- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me cacher ça ?  
- Et toi, alors ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit non plus.  
- J'avais honte !  
- Et j'avais peur de te dégouter ..

Hidan baissa la tête, en pensant que ça aurait peut être été le cas. Il se dégoutait déjà lui même, alors apprendre que son meilleur ami avait le même genre d'envies …

Mais les choses étaient différentes, ce jour là. Parce qu'il avait subi le rejet violent d'une personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, Hidan comprenait. Et jamais il ne ferait subir ça à son meilleur ami.

- Tu manques à Konan …  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, grogna Hidan, plus à l'aise. Elle me déteste.  
- Je l'ai surprise en train de pleurer, il y a deux jours. Elle ne m'a pas vu, bien entendu, mais elle semblait vraiment mal.  
- Elle ne veut plus que je l'approche.  
- Je peux essayer de lui parler, si tu veux, affirma Nagato, bienveillant. Je verrais comment elle réagit.  
- Ne lui dis pas où je suis, alors. J'ai peur qu'elle vienne me trancher la gorge dans mon sommeil !

Nagato éclata de rire, ravi de voir que son ami n'avait pas perdu son humour et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

- Tu n'as besoin de rien, à part ça ?  
- Non. J'ai piqué de la bouffe dans les cuisines et il y a de vieux vêtements dans un coin.

Rassuré, Nagato acquiesça en se levant et quitta la chambre de son ami en lui assurant que les choses allaient s'améliorer. Il connaissait Konan, à force de la côtoyer, il savait qu'elle était plus intelligente que ça, mais surtout, que le choc lui avait clairement fait perdre les pédales.

Ainsi, souhaitant tout de même assurer sa conversation avec la reine, Nagato laissa une nuit passer. La jeune femme lui avait semblé encore très perturbée, durant la journée, et à présent qu'il connaissait les raisons de ce malaise, il savait que le temps aiderait la colère à s'estomper.

Et, quand il se présenta à elle, ce matin là, alors que ça faisait dix jours depuis la dispute du couple royal, Nagato savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

Konan venait de prendre place dans le trône de son mari, comme la tradition l'indiquait. Quand le roi était absent, ou dans l'incapacité d'assurer son travail, la reine devait le remplacer dans toutes ses tâches et même si Konan détestait ça, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Mettre une autre personne à cette place serait un affront à toute la nation, et elle ne pouvait risquer de déclencher des émeutes. Ça n'était pas son but.

Sachant qu'il allait peut être en avoir pour un moment, Nagato s'était réservé une plage horaire assez vaste sur l'emploi du temps de la reine, en espérant que les gardes comprendraient qu'il souhaitait converser avec elle, seul à seule.

- Nagato, appela la jeune femme, magnifique dans son kimono royal, fais venir la première personne.  
- En fait … J'aimerais que nous puissions parler, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Surprise, Konan jaugea un instant l'homme, en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien vouloir lui dire mais elle connaissait Nagato. Il n'aurait jamais demandé quelque chose de ce genre si ça n'était pas important et, surtout, il était le meilleur ami de son mari volatilisé. Peut être savait-il quelque chose à ce propos ?

Alors, d'un geste de la main, elle renvoya elle même les gardes, pour s'assurer un peu d'intimité et Nagato attendit d'entendre les portes claquer dans son dos pour s'approcher, un air humble sur le visage.

- Konan, souffla-t-il, en se remémorant son texte. Comment tu te sens ?  
- Ca va.  
- Tu .. n'as pas besoin de te cacher devant moi. J'ai parlé avec Hidan, il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé.  
- Tu sais où il est ?

Konan avait perdu toute sa contenance et Nagato fut surpris par ce comportement. La jeune femme semblait attendre sa réponse avec beaucoup d'impatience et il ne pouvait le nier, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Au contraire, il aurait pensé que Konan allait simplement lui dire de partir, qu'elle n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet. Après tout, ça faisait dix jours qu'elle gardait ça pour elle et elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais faibli, à part peut être quand il avait remarqué ses quelques larmes. Mais, après les révélations d'Hidan, il avait pensé que Konan se sentait trahie.

Pourtant, là, elle s'était levée, approchée et attendait qu'il daigne enfin lui répondre. Le regard attentif au moindre signe, au moins indice, Konan, les poings serrés, était ainsi en attente d'une réponse.

- Il .. Hidan a besoin de calme, je suppose, sourit Nagato, touché par son comportement. Il s'est réfugié quelque part dans le château où personne ne viendra lui faire du mal.  
- Mais … Toi, tu …  
- Je suis son meilleur ami, depuis toujours. J'ai facilement deviné sa cachette.  
- Dis moi où il est, ordonna Konan, les sourcils froncés.  
- D'abord, nous devons parler. Je dois le protéger, tu comprends ?  
- Le protéger ?  
- Hidan est très vulnérable, en ce moment. À cause de votre dispute. Si tu débarques pour l'insulter à nouveau, il ne le supporteras pas, et je ne donnerais alors pas cher de ta peau.  
- Tu crois qu'il .. ?  
- Qu'il te ferait du mal ? Oui.  
- Mais ..  
- Konan, je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, mais Hidan t'aime énormément. Si tu l'avais connu, avant qu'il ne devienne roi, ou en tant qu'ami, tu comprendrais que … ça n'est pas dans son caractère. Il n'a jamais été en couple, il a seulement eu des aventures, jusqu'à ton arrivée dans sa vie.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle savait déjà tout ça, elle l'avait déjà deviné, depuis longtemps, mais se l'entendre dire par un homme comme Nagato était touchant. Parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de son mari, il pouvait prétendre le connaître mieux qu'elle, et pourtant, il lui confirmait tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pensé à propos d'Hidan. Et ça la rassurait, dans un sens. Elle ne le connaissait pas aussi mal que ce qu'elle pensait depuis quelques jours.

- Mais, il t'a révélé son secret le plus intime, le plus noir aussi, et tu l'as repoussé. Et il ne te fait plus confiance.  
- P-parce que tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir d'apprendre qu'il .. enfin, ça !?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça, assura Nagato. Mais essaye de te mettre à sa place. Il aurait très bien pu nier, et te mentir, mais il a préféré t'avouer ce qu'il avait fait, en toute sincérité parce qu'il t'aime tellement qu'il pensait que tu ne le prendrais pas si mal. Son amour pour toi a obscurci son jugement.  
- J-je ..  
- Je ne dis pas ça contre toi, Konan. Je me doute que ça n'a pas été simple d'apprendre ça, et qu'il y a sûrement une centaine de choses que tu aimerais lui demander. Mais si tu veux que je vous organise un face à face, tu dois me promettre une chose.  
- Laquelle ? Murmura Konan, impatiente.  
- Ne le pousse pas dans ses retranchements. Même moi, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait.

La gorge nouée, Konan acquiesça d'un petit signe de la tête. C'était effrayant d'entendre qu'Hidan pourrait bien lui faire du mal, et que même Nagato, son meilleur ami, ne saurait pas quoi faire à ce propos mais elle ne supportait plus l'absence de son mari et elle devait bien l'avouer, il lui manquait beaucoup.

Le soir, quand elle allait se coucher, leur lit immense lui semblait glacial, et malgré les images immondes qui occupaient parfois son esprit, que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse sur le front avec ce sourire qu'il lui réservait, qu'il lui dise que ça n'était pas si grave. Qu'il chasserait ses démons.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement, déterminée.  
- Écoute le. Écoute tout ce qu'il a à te dire, tout ce qu'il n'a pas pu t'avouer, la dernière fois. Honnêtement, je ne vois que ça à faire. Il en a besoin. Et je crois que tu pourrais être surprise par certaines choses.  
- Et … Et si je n'arrive plus à .. à l'aimer ?  
- Oh, Konan … sourit Nagato en s'approchant d'elle, pour poser une main sur sa joue. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu l'aimes, quoiqu'il se passe.

Konan soutint un instant le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face, pour lui montrer que non, qu'elle était une femme indépendante, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour vivre, mais sa volonté flancha rapidement, et elle se sentit rougir.

Pour elle, l'absence d'Hidan était pire que ce qu'il avait pu lui révéler, et elle ne pouvait mentir à ce propos. Sa plus grande peur, à présent, était bien qu'il la quitte, qu'il s'en aille et peut être même qu'il s'installe en couple avec un autre homme.

- J-je veux le voir, souffla-t-elle en se redressant. Fais en sorte qu'il accepte.  
- Il acceptera, ça ne fait aucun doute. Maintenant, tu dois commencer ta journée de doléances. Je vais appeler Yahiko pour qu'il me remplace pendant que je vais voir Hidan.

Rassurée de voir qu'elle avait un peu de soutien, Konan acquiesça en souriant sincèrement pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire et Nagato s'inclina devant elle avant de prendre la direction du grenier, pour y réveiller Hidan.

Celui ci l'accueillit d'un grognement, mais quand il entendit son ami lui dire que Konan avait accepté de le voir, qu'elle souhaitait parler calmement de tout ça avec lui, sa mauvaise humeur matinale s'évapora automatiquement et il eut un sourire comblé. Au moins, il allait pouvoir relâcher toute cette pression, il allait pouvoir lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait réellement en lui, ce qu'elle avait provoqué chez lui, mais aussi lui parler de certaines choses qui la convaincront peut être qu'il n'était pas un monstre.

Ainsi, quand Nagato prévint la reine qu'Hidan la rencontrerait dans la soirée, la jeune femme se sentit rassurée. Apeurée, aussi, et excitée mais au moins, Hidan acceptait de la voir, après les horreurs qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Parce que même si elle les pensait, même s'il la dégoutait, elle avait réalisé à quel point elle l'avait blessé.

Cependant, Nagato n'avait pas précisé d'heure, pour leur rendez vous, ni de lieu, et Konan resta dans l'attente, jusqu'à retourner dans sa chambre, après un maigre repas et quelques mots rassurants venant de Nagato.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Konan ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'ombre qui attendait près de la cheminée. La tête basse, pensant qu'Hidan avait peut être changé d'avis, la jeune femme commença par détacher ses cheveux, les brosser lentement devant son miroir pour les lisser avant de dénouer les liens qui maintenaient son kimono en place. Ce genre de vêtements n'était pas des plus agréable à porter, et même si elle savait que son mari ne dirait rien, si elle occupait le trône dans une tenue moins formelle, elle tenait à respecter cette tradition, au moins. Rien ne lui semblait plus déplacé qu'une reine en pantalon, assise sur le trône.

D'un mouvement soulagé, elle abaissa la soie sur ses épaules, laissa le vêtement tomber au sol, ne portant ainsi plus qu'une fine couche de tissu, laissant apparaître le moindre détail de son anatomie et prit appui sur sa coiffeuse en soupirant, fatiguée.

- On peut commencer par ça, si tu le souhaites, mais j'aurais préféré parler un peu, avant.

La voix d'Hidan dans son dos la fit violemment sursauter et Konan se tourna vers l'origine du son, seulement pour se rendre compte que son mari attendait là, accoudé au manteau de la cheminée, une de ces lueurs lubriques brillant dans son regard.

Gênée de se montrer à lui de cette façon, à cause de ce qu'elle avait appris, Konan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, serra les cuisses en baissant la tête et Hidan leva un sourcil, intrigué. Ça n'était pas digne de la Konan qu'il connaissait mais il ne lui en voulait pas d'agir de cette façon. Il l'avait surprise, et elle n'était sûrement pas des plus à l'aise, en cet instant.

Et puis, il savait qu'elle avait sûrement attendu toute la journée pour le voir. Lui avait hésité, quant à sa façon de faire, mais il n'avait voulu voir personne avant qu'ils ne parlent sérieusement. Alors, après s'être lavé, au dernier étage du château, réservé en général aux invités mais vide depuis son anniversaire, s'être élégamment habillé, Hidan avait attendu, dans la suite royale, en espérant que Konan arriverait rapidement.

Le regard qu'elle lui jetait indiquait qu'elle ne s'attendait sûrement plus à le voir mais alors qu'il l'observait avec attention, Konan sembla se détendre, jusqu'à se redresser, ignorant le vêtement qui s'ouvrait sur sa peau nue, pour retrouver son air habituel.

- Oh mon Jashin, Hidan, j'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque !  
- Et je ne vais pas résister longtemps si tu ne t'habilles pas un peu.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Konan s'approcha de leur armoire commune pour en sortir sa robe de chambre, qu'elle enfila et ferma avec attention avant de s'approcher de son mari, sans savoir quoi lui dire. Mais Hidan lui indiqua le fauteuil qu'il avait approché de la cheminée pour elle, et prit place dans celui qui se trouvait de son côté.

Un silence léger s'installa entre eux. Hidan était rassuré de voir que sa femme ne le regardait pas avec le même dégout que lors de leur dernière rencontre, et Konan se sentait plus à l'aise. Sûrement parce que son mari, en deux phrases, lui avait prouvé, en quelques sortes, qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer.

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas là pour regarder les flammes, et Hidan se lança le premier.

- Comment tu te sens .. ?  
- Un peu perdue, avoua Konan en baissant la tête. J'ai l'impression de .. ne pas vraiment te connaître.  
- Tu sais … même Nagato n'était pas au courant.  
- Mais quelqu'un le savait .. ?  
- Je .. profitais de partir à l'étranger pour .. ça. Je suppose que les rumeurs couraient depuis longtemps mais j'ai pris mes précautions pour que ça ne soit pas révélé.

Konan perdit alors le peu d'aise qu'elle avait ressentie jusque là.

- C'est arrivé souvent .. ? questionna-t-elle, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
- Konan, j'aimerais …  
- Réponds moi !

Avec un soupire, Hidan croisa les bras sur son torse, tourna le regard vers les flammes et avoua ce que sa femme craignait.

- Oui. Autant que possible. J'ai même prolongé plusieurs voyages pour en profiter un peu plus longtemps.  
- C-comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Souffla Konan, les larmes aux yeux. Et me faire passer pour une .. une idiote et ..  
- Il faut que tu comprennes, répondit Hidan, d'une voix beaucoup trop froide, que je n'ai pas fait ça contre toi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser, ni de t'humilier. Ça ne te concerne même pas.  
- Ça .. ne me concerne pas, répéta-t-elle en se levant. Tu m'as trompée ! A-avec des hommes !

Cependant, le regard que lui jeta son mari la fit se rasseoir, paralysée par cette lueur à présent meurtrière qui brillait dans les yeux de glace d'Hidan.

- Parce que tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait, de te faire ça ? Que je n'ai pas été dégouté par mon comportement ? Que .. je ne me suis pas senti mal de te cacher ça ?  
- Tu aurais du m'en parler !  
- Je l'ai fait ! Et tu m'as traité de monstre !  
- Ça n'était pas le moment de le faire ! Je t'attendais, et je voulais qu'on parle de bébés, et toi, t'es juste allé baiser ce mec ! Dans notre demeure !

La colère montait en Hidan, et Konan le remarquait, mais elle même n'était plus aussi calme qu'au début, et, quand il fouilla dans ses poches, elle eut l'impression qu'il allait en sortir un couteau pour la poignarder, sur le champ. Mais, à la place, il lui envoya une bourse plutôt légère au visage et se détourna, les mâchoires serrées.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, Konan retint un instant son souffle avant de baisser les yeux sur la bourse qui trônait sur ses cuisses et l'attrapa de mains tremblantes pour l'ouvrir et y découvrir des feuilles séchées.

- Q-qu'est ce que c'est ? Souffla-t-elle, sans comprendre.  
- La raison pour laquelle j'ai baisé ce mec, le jour de mon anniversaire.

Les sourcils froncés et pas plus avancée que ça, Konan releva les yeux vers son mari qui soupira.

- Je les ai découvertes quand j'étais à Suna. C'est .. un remède miracle, contre l'infertilité. On m'a assuré que tu tomberais enceinte si tu les prenais en infusion pendant un mois complet.

Ça n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Hidan lui disait des mensonges pour l'amadouer, c'était obligé et Konan en était persuadée. Pourtant, Hidan semblait tout à fait sérieux. Il la regardait dans les yeux, sans faiblir, sans montrer la moindre hésitation et Konan déglutit.

- T-tu dis la vérité .. ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais ?  
- Pour … pour …  
- Konan … Je t'aime. Nous sommes mariés, et j'ai promis de finir ma vie avec toi. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix et je ne le regretterais jamais …  
- M-mais tu veux .. Tu veux vraiment que nous ayons des enfants .. ?

Hidan ne répondit pas, mais son air était déterminé, et à cet instant, Konan comprit qu'elle avait été toujours loin du compte, concernant l'amour qu'Hidan lui vouait. Nagato avait eu raison, à ce propos, il aurait fallu qu'elle connaisse Hidan en tant qu'ami pour réaliser l'étendue de ses sentiments pour elle, et Hidan le lui prouvait, en cet instant.

Il n'avait peut être jamais voulu coucher avec cet homme en particulier, et encore moins dans leur habitation, mais il l'avait fait, pour leur donner une chance d'enfanter, un jour. C'était clairement de la prostitution, Konan frissonna en pensant à cela, et Hidan était certainement la personne la moins à même à s'abaisser à ce genre de pratiques pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais il l'avait fait. Pour leur couple. Pour elle.

- A-alors, tu as couché avec ce mec pour .. pour les plantes ?  
- Elles faisaient partie du traité que j'ai signé avec Suna, expliqua Hidan, beaucoup plus calme. Mais on m'a .. tendu un piège, et je n'avais aucun autre choix. Mais .. ne les vois pas d'un mauvais oeil. Gaara avait aussi ses raisons, et nous sommes quittes, à présent. Ça n'arrivera plus.  
- Gaara .. ?  
- Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, d'accord .. ?

Avec un soupir, Konan acquiesça lentement, posa la petite bourse sur le bras de son fauteuil et releva les yeux vers son mari.

- E-et les autres fois .. ? Tu l'as fait pour .. ?  
- Par pure envie.  
- E-est ce que .. Enfin, je ne te suffisais pas, ou .. ?  
- Ca n'a aucun rapport.  
- Mais ..  
- Konan … Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser à ce propos. Je n'ai pas fait ça parce que tu n'étais pas assez bien, ou que je m'ennuyais ..  
- Alors pourquoi ? Tu dois bien avoir une raison, non ?  
- Je te l'ai dit, j'en avais simplement envie ..  
- Tu aurais très bien pu aller voir une femme ou même …

Hidan soupira et Konan s'interrompit. Le regard que lui jetait à présent Hidan lui rappelait ce que Nagato avait pu lui dire à ce propos. Qu'elle ne devait pas le pousser dans ses retranchements, qu'il serait alors impossible de prédire comment Hidan pourrait réagir et elle baissa la tête.

- Écoute, Hidan, je veux seulement comprendre …  
- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Ni même ce que je pourrais te dire pour que tu m'acceptes. Si je n'avais pas eu …

Mais Hidan se stoppa. La phrase qu'il allait prononcer venait de lui donner la solution à toute cette histoire.

S'il n'avait pas eu Madara, pour l'initier, le rassurer, il serait toujours dans le déni, et ces envies interdites le rongeraient toujours. Peut être n'aurait-il pas supporté ça, peut être aurait-il fini par simplement péter un câble, comme il l'avait souvent pensé, avant de s'isoler à l'endroit où il avait fait la connaissance de Madara.

En tous cas, il allait devoir faire en sorte que Konan rencontre Madara, et il espérait grandement que celui ci serait compréhensif à ce propos. Et assez aimable pour l'aider un peu.

- J'aimerais que tu rencontres quelqu'un, murmura Hidan, plus calme. Quelqu'un qui m'a beaucoup aidé et qui pourra nous aider aussi.  
- Qui … ?  
- Je … Je vais envoyer la garde à sa recherche. Laissons ce sujet sur le côté, pour l'instant.

Insatisfaite, Konan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en pensant qu'Hidan cherchait peut être à éviter le sujet, mais elle finit par soupirer. Peut être avait-il besoin de temps pour trouver ses mots, et elle ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle, en cet instant.

- Donc, reprit-elle pour résumer la situation, à ton anniversaire, tu n'avais pas vraiment prévu de faire ça .. Et les autres fois, nous en parlerons plus tard … Est-ce que .. Maintenant que je sais, je vais devoir .. accepter ça et te laisser ... ?  
- Je ne t'oblige à rien, affirma Hidan. Tu peux m'accepter, comme je suis, et comprendre quand je préfère la compagnie d'un homme à la tienne, ou me repousser, mais .. même si je risque de ne pas vraiment apprécier la seconde solution, tu seras toujours ma femme, et je t'aimerais toujours autant.  
- Je ne voulais pas … te traiter de monstre.

L'aveu de la jeune femme déclencha une montée d'adrénaline chez Hidan qui sentit son coeur lui piquer pendant quelques secondes.

- J-j'étais tellement en colère et .. Je t'en voulais de ne pas être venu plus tôt, pour que nous parlions sérieusement de nos soucis que … Mais tu m'as tellement fait mal en m'avouant que tu .. Enfin, ça m'a échappé.  
- Mais tu le penses .. ?

Prise de court, Konan se figea un instant avant de se racler la gorge en hochant la tête.

- Je trouve ça répugnant. Et je ne veux même pas imaginer comment c'est possible que deux hommes fassent .. ça.  
- Tu veux que je t'explique, peut être .. ? grogna Hidan, en retour.

Les joues rouges et mal à l'aise, Konan secoua la tête et Hidan soupira. Ce genre d'attitude n'allait pas les aider, il le savait mais pendant toutes ces années, il s'était imaginé comment sa femme réagirait si elle apprenait ce qu'il était, et jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça serait aussi violent. Et qu'elle le prendrait de cette façon. Il était susceptible, à cause de ça mais en voyant Konan de nouveau baiser la tête, Hidan retint un soupir. Son comportement n'allait pas arranger les choses.

Alors, de mouvements lents pour ne pas que sa femme s'inquiète, il s'approcha d'elle, à genoux, posa les mains sur ses cuisses et la regarda dans les yeux en l'attirant vers lui.

- Nous ferions mieux de nous reposer un peu. Nous en avons tous les deux besoin et demain, je parlerai à Nagato pour qu'il lance les recherches. Madara saura trouver les mots pour te faire comprendre tout ça …  
- Madara … ? Qui est-il ?  
- Il est .. le premier homme avec qui j'ai …

Konan hocha la tête, ne voulant pas en savoir plus et hésita un court instant avant de poser les mains sur les joues de son mari pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Ce simple geste rassura Hidan, qui ferma les yeux. Au moins, elle acceptait toujours de le toucher, et c'était important pour lui. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il aurait refusé de la voir s'éloigner, encore.

Puis, tous les deux fatigués par cette situation lourde et désagréable, ils prirent la décision, en silence, d'aller se coucher, dans le même lit. Nus, l'un contre l'autre, ils n'ouvrirent plus la bouche, ne s'embrassèrent même pas, contrairement à leur habitude, mais ils étaient tous les deux satisfaites d'avoir l'autre à ses côtés. Le manque les avait rongés, durant ces quelques jours et ils n'auraient pas accepté de dormir chacun de leur côté, une nuit de plus.

* * *

Les recherches durèrent cependant plus de temps que ce qu'Hidan avait imaginé. À vrai dire, plus le temps passait et moins il avait espoir que Madara ne soit retrouvé. Après tout, le Pays du Feu était plutôt grand, et il n'avait aucune garantie que son ancien amant puisse toujours être dans les parages, et encore moins qu'il accepterait de le rencontrer.

Pour accélérer les recherches, Hidan avait donné une description tellement précise de l'homme qu'un des gardes, doué en dessin, avait pu établir un portrait robot de l'homme recherché et celui ci avait été reproduit et distribué à toutes les patrouilles du Pays.

En attendant, il avait ben entendu repris sa place sur le trône. Le travail que Konan avait pu accomplir durant son absence avait été très bon et il était fier d'elle, mais leur relation se dégradait à nouveau.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas croire qu'elle rencontrerait un jour ce fameux Madara. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait, Hidan l'ayant empêché de regarder les portraits, et elle commençait même à se demander s'il existait réellement. Hidan aurait-il monté toute cette histoire pour l'apaiser, tenter d'étouffer toute cette histoire sous un mensonge honteux, en espérant qu'elle ne lui en parlerait plus ? Si c'était le cas, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil.

Ainsi, quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble, dans l'intimité, elle le repoussait à chaque fois qu'il entreprenait la moindre chose. Konan était parfaitement consciente que son mari la désirait, et elle s'en sentait rassurée, dans un sens. Il y avait ce truc, dans ses yeux, sa façon de la déshabiller du regard qui l'avait toujours faite frissonner d'excitation, et l'effet n'avait pas faibli, mais le doute lui coupait toute envie, et en général, et malgré la lourde insistance d'Hidan, elle finissait toujours par lui tourner le dos et s'emmitoufler sous leur épaisse couverture.

Sauf ce matin là. Hidan en avait assez de la froideur de sa femme et souhaitait réellement lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien d'un monstre. Ainsi, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se réveiller, et ainsi de le repousser, il se glissa au dessus d'elle, lui bloqua les hanches contre le lit en laissant son poids y peser et glissa la langue dans son cou, avec une envie qui commençait à le rendre fou. Konan se réveilla d'ailleurs en sursaut, en sentant les mains de son mari glisser sous ses vêtements, et malgré la difficulté qu'elle avait eue jusqu'ici à ne pas succomber, elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin de la faire craquer.

Pourtant, elle le repoussa doucement, priant pour ne pas le vexer et avouer, d'une voix douce :

- Hidan, je …  
- J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il en tentant de l'embrasser.  
- Je sais, assura la jeune femme en frottant son ventre contre son érection pour lui indiquer qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Mais ce .. n'est pas la bonne semaine.

L'aveu de Konan fit grogner le jeune homme, qui sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Le sang ne me dérangera pas, affirma-t-il.  
- Mais .. On va en mettre partout, et j'ai très mal au ventre …

Frustré, Hidan posa le visage dans l'oreiller de sa femme, pour le mordre en essayant de se calmer et Konan le serra dans ses bras, une main glissée dans ses cheveux.

- Mais .. J'en ai très envie aussi …  
- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me repousser ! Je voulais seulement …  
- A chaque fois, je t'imagine avec un homme et ça me bloque …  
- Je ne coucherais jamais avec toi de la même façon que je couche avec un homme. Ça n'a rien à avoir.  
- Est-ce que … enfin, c'est quand même agréable ?

Jusque là, Konan n'avait jamais voulu connaître ce genre de détails mais Hidan se redressa légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire tendre.

- Ca l'est. Peut être un peu douloureux, au début, mais on s'y habitue.  
- Douloureux .. ?  
- Il y a … deux façons de faire. Mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir t'en parler sans te faire peur. Et tu me traiterais de fou, après ça ..

Les lèvres pincées, la jeune femme acquiesça. Hidan ne sembla cependant pas s'en soucier plus que ça parce qu'il glissa le visage dans le cou de Konan, pour l'y embrasser, appréciant que, malgré tout, elle ne le repousse pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusque là et fut même satisfait d'entendre ce soupir caractéristiques qu'émettait sa femme lorsqu'elle se sentait bien. Elle répondit même à ses baisers par cette petite caresse sur la nuque auquel il avait le droit à chaque fois et Konan ferma les yeux, en se disant qu'Hidan, au moins sur ce point, ne lui avait jamais menti. Il l'aimait, le plus naturellement et entièrement du monde et quand il se redressa pour regardait son visage, qu'il se plaisait à caresser en douceur, elle en était convaincue.

Elle était la seule femme au monde, pour lui.

Cependant, il restait toujours cette partie d'elle qui n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait fait, cette perversion qui l'attirait vers les hommes et elle était incapable de comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, il avait pu faire ça. Lui faire ça.

À ce moment, elle le repoussa en douceur, espérant qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal mais Hidan se redressa vivement, visiblement irrité, les mains dans ses cheveux et il lui lança un regard en biais avant de se lever pour s'habiller de gestes agacés.

- H-Hidan, souffla-t-elle. Je …  
- Ah non, Konan !  
- Je viens de te dire que …  
- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes règles, grinça-t-il d'un air sévère. Je ne pensais même pas à te baiser. Je voulais seulement rester au lit avec ma femme, pour une fois mais même ça ...  
- J-je vais essayer, encore ! R-reviens …

Mais Hidan ne lui répondit pas. Il ne la regarda même pas, ne prit même pas la peine d'attacher sa ceinture et il sortit en trombe de la chambre, voulant seulement s'éloigner d'elle pour éviter de lui faire du mal. Et Konan, à présent seule dans leur lit, soupira longuement en se recouchant, les bras sur son visage.

Au rez de chaussée, Nagato comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son meilleur ami. Il l'avait vu avec une meilleure mine que ça, ces derniers temps, ou du moins, un air moins sinistre et il était clair qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose, cependant, avant même qu'il ait le temps de demander quoique ce soit, Hidan grogna, menaçant :

- Des nouvelles, pour les recherches .. ?

- Les rapports doivent arriver aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il en tentant de se faire tout petit. Les éclaireurs ne devraient pas tarder, pour les apporter.

Hidan acquiesça, sans le regarder et se rendit dans la salle du trône où il prit place sur son siège en disant :

- Je ne veux voir personne à part eux. Même pas les gardes.  
- Et si .. la reine …  
- Personne, répéta Hidan, pour se faire comprendre.

Alors, Nagato hocha lentement la tête en faisant signe à la Garde de sortir de la salle du trône, et la quitta à son tour en prenant soin de bien fermer les portes derrière lui.

Hidan était dans une de ses humeurs qui donnaient presque envie de ne pas le connaître. Froid, dominant, cruel.

Et les heures passèrent lentement, pour le souverain. Il ne pensait qu'à une personne, sa femme. Même tenter de détourner son esprit vers Madara, en se demandant où il pouvait bien se trouver n'était pas suffisant pour le distraire. À vrai dire, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si les choses allaient pouvoir redevenir comme avant, si tant est que Madara réussisse à expliquer à Konan les subtilités de ce genre d'attirances. Il en doutait, réellement, Konan lui ayant semblé tellement renfermée à ce propos.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas accepté plus facilement ? Comprendre qu'il l'aimait, sans conditions, et que ça ne la concernait même pas ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses soient aussi compliquées ?

Depuis le début de cette guerre maritale, le souverain avait aussi beaucoup pensé à Gaara. À ce gamin qui lui avait voué un amour très pur, mais à sens unique. Leurs relations physiques avaient été courtes, mais intenses et pourtant, il n'avait pas réussi à expliquer ça à sa femme. La simplicité du moment qu'ils avaient partagé et même s'il avait trouvé leurs corps à corps un peu bâclés, faute de temps, de sentiments, de préliminaires, peut être, il avait su que le jeune en avait été satisfait.

En effet, deux jours plus tôt, Hidan avait reçu une lettre provenant de Gaara, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire à propos de l'alliance, que les conditions ne tenaient plus vraiment. Gaara le considérait à présent comme un ami, et avait même annoncé qu'il allait bientôt se montrer à son peuple, malgré le désaccord du conseil, et qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se faire accepter. Qu'il voulait vivre de cette façon, plutôt que de rester enfermé à longueur de journée.

Cette lettre avait fait plaisir au souverain de Konoha, parce qu'il avait espéré laisser un bon souvenir à Gaara. Celui ci n'avait jamais mérité qu'on le mette de côté de cette façon, alors qu'il était l'héritier légitime du trône et, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre à propos de Suna, de la froideur de Sasori, de leur façon plutôt extrême de se protéger, lui avait vu le pays, ses merveilles, avait rencontré plusieurs villageois qui avaient tous semblé heureux, alors qu'il savait bien que s'il visitait son propre pays, Hidan rencontreraient certainement des personnes qui ne seraient pas satisfaites de ce que lui faisait. Bien sûr, il était difficile de plaire à tout le monde, mais dès qu'il prenait une décision, il le faisait avant tout en pensant aux conséquences pour son peuple.

Cependant, les pensées d'Hidan ne restèrent pas longtemps à Suna et il soupira longuement, une main devant les yeux, en repensant à Konan.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi bornée ?

Les heures défilaient et Hidan attendait, encore et encore, l'arrivée de ses éclaireurs. C'était le seul rapport qu'ils avaient à faire dans la semaine, et ils trouvaient encore le moyen d'être en retard. Oh, bien sûr, il savait, leur travail était difficile et fatigant, mais leurs chevaux étaient endurant, Hidan y avait toujours veillé en faisant sélectionner ses étalons dans les plus grands et prestigieuses écuries au monde, et pas forcément dans les écuries royales, alors sur ce point, ils ne pouvaient venir se plaindre.

La possibilité qu'ils aient été attaqués était présente, bien entendu, des renégats sans respect trainaient dans le pays mais contre ça, et malgré ses efforts, le seigneur ne pouvait rien faire. Pas sans lancer de chasse à l'homme, et même si c'était ce qu'il avait fait pour retrouver Madara, il espérait, au moins, que celui ci n'essayerait pas de résister.

Cette pensée lui fit rouvrir les yeux, qu'il plissa en se rendant compte que le soleil se couchait, à présent et il serra les mâchoires. Et si Madara refusait de suivre ses éclaireurs ? Et s'il refusait de le revoir ? Que ferait-il, après, à propos de Konan ? Saurait-il seulement lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait ? Ou devrait-il … abandonner un aspect de sa vie pour pouvoir garder l'autre ?

Il garderait Konan, de toutes façons, et arrêterait de coucher avec des hommes. Mais ça le rendrait certainement fou, frustré et franchement mauvais à certains moments, et peut être à cause de ça finirait-il aussi par perdre sa femme adorée. Le choix était était alors impossible et même s'il l'avait trouvé simple, à première vue, il savait qu'il ne pourrait en ressortir gagnant. Et il perdrait Konan, dans tous les cas.

Et ça, il ne l'accepterait pas.

Malgré ses ordres, mais sachant que ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose, une des domestiques, la petite soeur d'Hinata, entra dans la salle du trône pour venir allumer les torches, les lustres qu'elle fit descendre pour cela et la grande cheminée, afin de réchauffer la salle, et Hidan se sentit moins seul, sur le moment. La chaleur des flammes lui redonnait un certain espoir et, redoutant la réponse qu'on allait lui fournir, il appela la jeune femme :

- Hanabi … Des nouvelles des éclaireurs … ?  
- I-ils viennent d'arriver dans la cour, mon seigneur. Nagato m'a exprès envoyée ici à cause de ça.  
- Bien, dis lui qu'il se dépêche, alors.

Prévenue par Nagato, qui savait parfaitement qu'Hidan n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une femme, Hanabi se hâta de finir avant de quitter la pièce et Hidan se redressa lentement, réajusta ses vêtements sur ses épaules et replaça ses cheveux en arrière en espérant que son apparence ne semblait pas trop négligée.

Les quelques minutes qui précédèrent l'arrivée de ses hommes devant la porte de la salle du trône lui parurent une éternité mais quand Hidan entendit toquer, il sentit son corps frémir d'excitation en pensant que peut être, l'un d'eux avait retrouvé Madara mais il prit tout de même le temps de souffler pour indiquer à Nagato d'ouvrir la porte.

Celui ci s'exécuta lentement, comme à son habitude, entra le premier dans la salle pour mener quiconque il faisait entrer et, en tenant la porte ouverte, il s'inclina.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Hidan ne vit pas venir ses hommes, ni leur uniforme gris, brodé à ses armoiries. Il ne vit ni Naruto, ni Neji, ni aucun d'eux mais une seule silhouette, dont le visage était caché sous une épaisse capuche. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'eut le temps de rappeler à Nagato qu'il ne voulait voir personne d'autre que ses hommes, celui ci quitta la salle du trône en refermant la prote.

Alors, intrigué, Hidan se redressa dans son fauteuil, en se donnait une allure qu'il savait intimidante, arrogante même et jaugea l'homme qui s'avançait d'un pas lent mais décidé.

Jamais il n'avait vu un tel accoutrement. À l'instar de sa capuche, il portait un épais manteau, composé d'une fourrure noire et épaisse ayant certainement appartenu à un ours. Le temps était plutôt chaude, et ce genre de vêtements semblait dépassés pour la saison, ce qui indiquait que la personne venait sans aucun doute du nord du pays, des montagnes aux neiges éternelles. Son pantalon avait été taillé dans un cuir de qualité, ses bottes aussi et, à sa taille, Hidan put apercevoir une arme, clairement, qui ressemblait à une petite hache.

Ce dernier point ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et pour cause, Nagato n'aurait jamais laissé un inconnu entrer dans la même pièce que lui ainsi armé. Hidan connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il préférerait certainement mourir que de faillir à sa tâche.

Et l'homme avançait toujours, et Hidan sentait son regard sur lui mais ne savait quoi faire. Au pire des cas, il portait toujours une dague, toujours utile s'il avait besoin de se défendre mais, l'attitude de cet homme était telle qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir sauver sa vie si combat il devait y avoir.

Cet inconnu était un prédateur.

Lentement, ses pas résonnant dans la salle, l'inconnu monta les marches de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvaient le grand trône et Hidan se trouva hypnotisé par un sourire en coin, qu'il aperçut sous la capuche de l'homme. Et, une fois devant lui, l'étranger se pencha, posa une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa comme Hidan n'avait pas été embrassé depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Cependant, Hidan ne le repoussa pas. Il ne dégaina pas son arme, il ne chercha pas à fuir, ni à se détourner. Il participa au baiser avant tant de désir qu'il sentit son corps réagir de suite.

Ces lèvres là, il les aurait reconnues parmi des milliers d'autres.

Depuis des heures, Konan tournait en rond dans le château. Sa nouvelle dispute avec Hidan, dans la matinée, lui avait miné le moral et, quand elle avait voulu accéder à la salle du trône pour s'excuser auprès de lui, et lui demander de la pardonner, Nagato lui avait refusé l'entrée. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait tout essayé, lui rappelant qu'elle était la reine, qu'elle pouvait le faire jeter aux oubliettes en deux mots, mais Nagato n'avait pas cédé.

Puis, quand elle s'était calmée, il lui avait expliqué. Hidan était dans une rage noire, comme il n'en avait jamais vue. Pire, il avait même renvoyé ses hommes, n'avait rien avalé de la journée, et, tant qu'il ruminerait de cette façon, il n'était pas bon d'aller lui parler, et lui rappeler la raison de sa colère.

Konan avait compris, bien entendu, mais elle aurait tout de même aimé voir son mari, essayer, par elle même, de le calmer, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en voulait, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher mais, devant les portes closes et Nagato qui campait là, elle avait fini par repartir, plus mal qu'avant.

Elle avait ensuite longuement marché dans le château, en imaginant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire, arrivant même à penser qu'elle pourrait peut être lui laisser une soirée carte blanche, où il pourrait faire exactement ce qu'il voulait, sans qu'elle vienne le lui reprocher, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

Jamais, avant cette histoire, elle n'avait refusé de coucher avec lui. Même quand elle avait ses règles, elle faisait toujours un effort pour lui faire plaisir, et il le lui rendait à chaque fois. Il pouvait bien être fatigué parce qu'il rentrait d'un voyage d'affaires, grognon à cause d'une mauvaise nouvelle ou simplement pas d'humeur pour ça, même si ça n'arrivait vraiment pas souvent, il ne refusait jamais de la satisfaire, quoiqu'il ait à faire pour cela. Sur ce point, leur relation avait toujours été très bonne.

Alors, que pouvait-il bien chercher, auprès d'hommes !? Que pouvaient-ils bien lui apporter pour qu'il ait fait ce genre de choses ?

Ça la dépassait, tout simplement.

Ainsi, ce soir là, quand elle prit la direction de sa chambre, Konan savait que son mari ne serait sûrement pas en train de l'attendre. Elle n'aimait pas, qu'ils fassent chambre à part, et ne savait toujours pas où il avait pu se cacher mais c'était peut être mieux, pour ne pas que leur relation se dégrade, encore.

Il était tard, mais Konan était rassurée de voir que le feu dans la cheminée brûlait depuis un moment. L'atmosphère dans sa chambre était peut être un peu lourde, tout ici pouvait lui rappeler l'absence de son mari mais la jeune femme savait qu'ils finiraient bien par crever l'abcès et cracher, chacun d'eux, ce qu'ils avaient dans le coeur.

Les paupières déjà lourdes, la reine s'approcha du brasier avec lenteur pour réchauffer ses mains, profiter de la chaleur douce qu'il dégageait et prit appui contre le manteau de la cheminée. Là se trouvait la petite bourse de plantes qu'Hidan lui avait ramené, en lui disant que c'était la solution à leurs soucis de procréation mais, à force d'y penser, elle aimait de moins en moins la façon qu'avait utilisée Hidan pour se les procurer.

Cependant, alors qu'elle allait se déshabiller, Konan sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos, violent et terrifiant, et elle se tourna vivement pour apercevoir, dans l'ombre, une silhouette menaçante et effrayante. Et, au moment où elle allait appeler la garde à son secours, une hache brilla à la lueur des flammes, l'intimant ainsi au silence.

Comment cette personne avait-elle pu monter dans la suite royale avec tous les gardes qui surveillaient l'endroit ? Que lui voulait-il ? Hésiterait-il seulement à la tuer si elle appelait à l'aide ? Toutes ces questions la paralysaient sur place et, au moment où l'étranger se planta devant elle, la jeune femme se détourna.

- Voici donc la femme dont Hidan m'a tellement parlé aujourd'hui. Il avait raison … Te faire peur n'est pas si difficile …

D'abord effrayée, Konan fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête vers la personne qui lui faisait face, et elle sursauta en le voyant lever une main, afin d'abaisser sa capuche sur sa tête, révélant un visage masculin mais l'air rieur et enjoué, qui brillait dans son regard ébène lui donnait l'air d'un enfant. De longs cheveux noirs entouraient son visage, descendaient sur ses épaules et Konan était jalouse d'une telle chevelure, mais jamais elle n'avait vu un homme porter les cheveux longs aussi bien que lui.

Cependant, mal à l'aise, elle n'osa parler, jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui tende la main et la lui serre un peu de force mais avec beaucoup de douceur.

Il s'écarta ensuite pour enlever son manteau, qu'il posa avec soin sur le dossier d'un fauteuil; dans lequel il s'installa, visiblement fatigué, d'un air théâtral, les jambes croisés et ses bottes sales sur le repose pieds préféré de la reine.

Celle ci était déconcertée par un tel comportement. L'homme ne s'était même pas présenté, mais se comportait avec elle comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Le sourire qu'il arborait, digne d'un prince était charmant, mais moqueur et Konan ne pouvait le nier, il était plutôt attirant.

Puis, elle tilta. Cet homme là n'était pas n'importe qui. Oh non, il n'était pas un paysan, pas un assassin venu prendre sa vie, non plus. C'était le fameux Madara, celui que son mari faisait chercher depuis des jours, déjà, celui qui avait enseigné toute cette déviance à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Alors, mal à l'aise, elle prit place, elle aussi, sachant parfaitement qu'ils allaient passer quelques temps à parler et, accoudée au bras de son fauteuil, elle l'observa à nouveau, tandis qu'il baillait aux corneilles, n'ayant même pas la politesse de mettre sa main devant ses lèvres.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, grogna-t-il après un temps, devant l'air presque haineux de la jeune femme. Sais-tu seulement le nombre de kilomètres que j'ai fait quand j'ai appris qu'Hidan voulait me revoir .. ? Mon cheval est mort de fatigue à cause de lui !  
- Ne faites pas comme si vous étiez important à ses yeux, siffla Konan, n'appréciant pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Vous n'êtes là que parce qu'il est incapable de …  
- De t'expliquer pourquoi il aime autant les queues que ta chatte .. Ne t'en fais pas, il a eu le temps de tout m'expliquer, déjà. Entre autres choses …  
- Qu'est ce que … ?  
- Juste quelques baisers, sourit Madara, conscient qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier ça. Sa langue m'avait laissé un souvenir extraordinaire, mais elle est encore meilleure à présent. Je devrais peut être te remercier pour ça, tu embrasses très bien, d'après lui, ça a certainement aidé …

Dégoutée et mal à l'aise qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, de choses aussi intimes, mais surtout, que cet homme, ce Madara, se soit permis d'embrasser son mari sous leur toit, Konan se leva, dans l'idée de le gifler, mais Madara arrêta sa main, l'attira contre lui en attrapant sa hanche de l'autre, qu'il cala sur la nuque de la reine.

Là, dans cette position, Konan ne pouvait plus bouger et pour s'en assurer, Madara glissa les jambes autour de sa taille, la tenant fermement contre lui. Et son regard ne disait rien de bon.

- Ne te méprends pas, Konan. Que tu sois la reine de ce pays ou une pute de bas étages ne change rien pour moi et Hidan m'a envoyé ici en le sachant parfaitement. Permets toi encore une fois de lever la main sur moi et je te tue, aussi net.

La jeune femme frissonna de peur en sentant la lame de l'arme contre sa peau et Madara se pencha vers elle pour murmurer contre son oreille :

- Et surtout, ne crois pas que parce que j'aime les hommes, je suis comme toutes ces folles de châteaux …

Cependant, quand il croisa le regard perdu de la jeune femme, Madara comprit qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il pouvait parler, sur ce dernier point. Alors, il la relâcha lentement, la main qui tenait son poignet allant caresser sa joue et souffla, en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je parle, n'est ce pas ?

Konan secoua la tête en s'écartant et Madara, d'un geste las par sa propre attitude, envoya son arme sur le côté en passant une main dans ses cheveux et lui laissa le temps de souffler, de se reprendre et de s'asseoir avant de forcer un sourire :

- Je ne suis pas originaire du Pays du Feu, tu sais. À vrai dire, je ne suis qu'un réfugier, un clandestin et même Hidan ne le sait pas. Je suis né loin d'ici, au Pays de la Terre.  
- P-pourquoi être .. parti .. ?

Konan savait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire, il suffisait de regarder cet homme pour s'en apercevoir, mais sa façon de parler la poussait à poser la question. Il avait besoin qu'elle la pose pour continuer son récit.

- Il existe une sorte de sport national, là bas. Une grande chasse, qui n'en finit jamais. C'est .. un secret pour les autres pays ou plutôt, certains préfèrent fermer les yeux et l'ignorer, et d'autres, se joignent à la partie, parfois.  
- Je ne …  
- J'en parlerai sûrement à Hidan, plus tard. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il réagira, mais j'espère au moins qu'il n'a pas fait l'erreur de baiser un mec, là bas.  
- Pourquoi … ?  
- Les gens comme moi, .. ou comme lui, sont ajoutés à une liste et ce .. bout de papier est un ordre de mise à mort. Quiconque croise quelqu'un dont le nom y est inscrit a le devoir de tuer cette personne, ramener sa tête au château et une récompense lui sera donnée.  
- Les gens comme …  
- Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire.

Konan détourna le regard, mal à l'aise mais hocha lentement la tête. Bien sûr, qu'elle le savait. Il voulait parler de ces hommes qui appréciaient qu'un autre homme leur tienne compagnie. D'une façon très intime. Et même si Konan était dégoutée par ce comportement, même si elle ne supportait pas cette déviance, qu'elle n'en comprenait ni l'intérêt, ni l'existence il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de faire traquer ces personnes, et les faire abattre pour quelque chose du genre. Eux étaient immoraux d'après elle, mais ça, c'était .. inhumain.

Mais, ce Madara ne semblait pas en avoir honte. Il ne baissait pas les yeux devant elle, en lui racontant son histoire de cette façon. Lui aussi avait été traqué, pour ça, c'était évident et la raison pour laquelle il était à présent un clandestin du Pays du Feu mais Konan pouvait le voir, il ne connaissait ni la faim ni la misère et même si son accoutrement n'était pas celui d'un noble, cet homme là était assez débrouillard pour ne jamais avoir besoin de pitié.

Remarquant qu'elle n'était plus si à l'aise, Madara lui adressa un sourire satisfait, le menton dans sa main :

- Alors ? On a perdu sa langue … ?

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme ne répondit pas et Madara leva les yeux au ciel :

- Et pour reprendre … J'ai vu plusieurs personnes, dans ce pays, dans les maisons aisées, se comporter d'une façon tellement indigne, à donner leur cul contre un toit et une protection .. J'en suis dégouté.

Mais, Konan ne parlait toujours pas. Déjà, parce que ce Madara l'intimidait un peu, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne savait quoi dire après ce genre d'affirmation. Que pouvait-elle dire, de toutes façons ? Elle n'y connaissait rien, n'était clairement pas là pour philosopher sur ce point et elle n'était même pas certaine d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Elle voulait simplement comprendre pourquoi son mari lui avait fait ça, et, remarquant son intérêt limité, Madara se redressa en reposant les pieds à terre et sa moue devint beaucoup moins sérieuse.

Il la regardait à présent avec un sourire malfaisant et Konan s'en trouvait encore moins à l'aise.

- Et toi, dit-il, tu es dégoutée de savoir que ton mari adoré a donné son cul par simple envie …  
- Il n'avait pas à le faire, siffla Konan en retrouvant un peu de hargne. Nous sommes mariés et …  
- Votre mariage n'a rien à voir là dedans, soupira Madara en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il y a des choses que tu ne pourras jamais faire pour lui et ça inclut le satisfaite totalement, d'un point de vue sexuel.  
- Mais … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il a besoin d'aller voir des hommes .. ?

Voir la jeune femme peu à peu perdre son sang froid, alors qu'Hidan l'avait décrite comme très calme, habituellement était un plaisir auquel Madara ne s'était pas attendu mais, il se rappela de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là.

Hidan lui avait demandé de l'aider à faire comprendre à Konan comment un homme pouvait vouloir coucher avec un autre homme. À quel point leur relation serait toujours différente qu'avec une femme, et ce qu'il y avait d'agréable à ça, et même si Madara avait été surpris par la demande, ayant surtout pensé que le souverain voulait simplement le revoir, pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps, il lui avait assuré qu'il ferait de son mieux pour que Konan finisse par comprendre. Et il avait carte blanche pour ça.

Alors, pensant que la pousser à bout n'était peut être pas une bonne idée pour lui garder les idées claires, Madara soupira longuement en ébouriffant ses cheveux et murmura, calmement :

- Mettons Hidan de côté pour le moment, tu veux bien ? Peux-tu faire ça ?

Konan acquiesça, surprise mais aussi méfiante devant le changement de ton de l'homme et Madara lui sembla beaucoup plus doux, sur le moment.

- Je n'ai jamais touché à une femme, avoua-t-il sans honte. Ma mère a été la seule femme que j'ai réellement aimée et elle m'a toujours traité avec tellement de respect. Même sachant ce que j'étais, elle ne m'a jamais repoussé, parce qu'elle disait qu'elle m'avait fait comme ça pour une bonne raison, et qu'elle n'avait pas à en avoir honte. Mais je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de change sur ce point. D'autres m'auraient simplement abandonné, ou pire …  
- Est-ce qu'elle est …  
- Toujours vivante, d'après ce que je peux savoir. Toujours au Pays de la Terre mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'y retourner. Tu sais pourquoi.

Le coeur lourd, et parce que la situation ne devait pas être facile à vivre, la jeune femme hocha lentement la tête.

- Je … J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas tout à fait comme les autres. Quand j'étais adolescent, et que j'allais jouer avec mes amis, nous n'avions pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Eux aimaient regarder les filles se baigner dans le lac, alors que je préférais apprendre à me battre, avec le maitre d'armes. C'était un soldat, qui avait longuement servi le château et il avait une cinquantaine d'années, mais à cause d'une blessure et d'un boitement, il n'était plus assez bien pour le Roi, alors, il avait du se débrouiller pour survivre et avait trouvé refuge dans mon village.

Ne souhaitant pas en perdre une miette, Konan tira son siège en direction de l'homme qui lui adressa un léger sourire.

- J'avais seize ans, la première fois que je lui ai parlé de ma différence. Je lui faisais assez confiance pour ne pas craindre qu'il aille me dénoncer, et j'espérais qu'il pourrait m'aider. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas d'intérêt à regarder les filles, qu'elles ne m'intéressaient pas, et il a rapidement compris quel mal me hantait.  
- Q-qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?  
- Lui, absolument rien. Il m'a rassuré, en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas de honte, qu'il n'irait pas me vendre. Mais il m'a parlé d'un de ses amis, qui était dans le même cas que moi. Je l'ai rencontré, quelques temps après, je me suis attaché à lui, parce qu'il comprenait exactement ce que je ressentais, qu'il savait trouver les mots dont j'avais besoin, et nous avons couché ensemble, dans la maison de ma mère, pendant qu'elle était partie au marché. Et je dois avouer que j'étais terrorisé et j'ai eu très mal mais je savais que ce que je faisais était juste. Je retrouvais une certaine paix en moi.

L'émotion qui s'échappait de ses mots rendait la scène irréelle et Konan se demandait si elle était vraiment en train de vivre tout ça, ou était-ce un rêve ?

- Quand nous sommes descendus, ma mère était rentrée, et son regard indiquait qu'elle savait exactement ce que nous avions fait. Pensant qu'elle allait le dénoncer, mon ami a fuit, loin, et je n'ai jamais entendu reparler de lui.  
- Et .. toi ?  
- Je me suis assis, en face d'elle, et je lui ai raconté tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, à ce propos. À quel point je m'étais senti bien, même si j'avais mal en m'asseyant, que je ne voulais pas changer, que je savais ce que je risquais. Et au lieu de me rejeter, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, elle s'est assise près de moi, m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a murmuré de partir, que je devais me protéger et que j'étais courageux, à ses yeux.  
- Alors, tu es parti ..  
- Non. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner et mon frère avait toujours besoin de moi, pour le guider.  
- Ton frère ?  
- Au lieu de fuir, éluda Madara en souriant, j'ai préféré travailler. En mettant de côté mes envies, en les refoulant au plus profond de moi, je n'avais aucune peur à avoir et je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère et mon frère seuls alors que j'étais l'homme de la maison. J'ai récolté tout l'argent que je pouvais, pour eux, et quand j'ai eu vingt ans, quand un de mes amis, par hasard, a découvert mon secret et a fait inscrire mon nom sur la liste officielle, j'ai quitté le pays, avec Izuna.  
- Izuna .. Ton frère.

Madara acquiesça, sans se détourner.

- Il est ici, lui aussi. Je l'ai présenté à Hidan, qui m'a assuré qu'il aurait une chambre. Il n'est pas aussi résistant que moi.  
- Est ce qu'il est aussi … ?  
- Non, Izuna adore la compagnie des femmes, mais il ne voulait pas me laisser seul. Il disait que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger et me surveiller, surtout mais je sais que notre mère lui a demandé de veiller sur moi. Mais il m'arrive d'échapper à sa surveillance, comme le moment où j'ai rencontré Hidan.  
- Comment … ?  
- Notre rencontre a été un hasard le plus total et, à priori, nous pensions que cette cabane dans les bois pouvait parfaitement nous servir de refuge. Je ne pense pas que te raconter ce que nous y avons fait soit très intéressant mais je dois avouer que je n'étais pas à l'aise, au début. Il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il était le souverain de ce pays, et j'étais surpris de le voir seul, au milieu des bois. Son anneau m'indiquait aussi qu'il était marié, mais j'ai plusieurs fois surpris son regard peut être trop insistant sur moi. Il ne me regardait jamais par curiosité, mais bien par envie et sa réaction, quand je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois fut totalement authentique.  
- Q-quand .. ?  
- La date importe-t-elle réellement ? Vous étiez déjà mariés, il me l'a confirmé, tout à l'heure.  
- J'aimerais savoir.

Madara leva les yeux au ciel devant ce détail insignifiant et murmura, las :

- Il y a cinq ans.  
- Alors, il m'a encore menti …  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il .. m'a dit que tu étais son premier .. Mais ses expéditions dans cette cabane remontent à …  
- Oh, Konan, je peux te l'assurer. Je suis le premier homme à l'avoir touché.

Même si elle ne le connaissait pas, et ne lui faisait pas confiance, Konan ressentit toute l'honnêteté de ces quelques mots et elle soupira :

- Mais .. Avant .. ?  
- Peut être y allait-il pour se calmer, seul ? Mais ça n'est pas à moi que tu dois poser cette question. Reprenons. Quand j'ai eu compris qu'Hidan n'avait jamais couché avec un homme, j'ai eu envie de le lui enseigner. Par pure orgueil, je dois l'avouer. J'avais l'impression qu'en enseignant ce genre de choses à un homme de son rang, je ferais changer les choses, ou je me vengerais de mon propre souverain. Je ne sais plus vraiment. Mais, alors que je pensais lui apprendre tout ce que je savais, sans rien recevoir en retour, il m'a appris une chose.  
- Laquelle .. ?  
- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire changer les choses. Seul, je ne suis qu'un pion, qu'on sacrifie à sa guise, sans intérêt, et sans regret. Quand je me suis réveillé, après avoir dormi quelques heures dans ses bras, je me suis senti bien, en paix avec certains démons de mon passé et j'ai pensé que si je lui parlais, il ferait peut être changer les choses dans mon pays. Mais ça engendrerait trop de questions, et je le savais marié. Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à un couple qui me semblait tellement solide.

Konan, involontairement, leva les yeux au ciel mais Madara lui donna une petite tape sur son genou, profitant qu'elle se soit autant rapprochée de lui.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que ton prénom a été prononcé, cette nuit là ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il ne voulait pas te faire ça et je l'ai fait parler de toi pour tenter de le détendre, qu'il soit moins nerveux parce que le stress ne rendrait les choses que plus douloureuses.  
- Mais …  
- Non, Konan. Je savais qu'il t'aimait, et je m'en voulais de l'avoir poussé à l'adultère pour des raisons aussi futiles que ma vengeance. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré partir, sans rien lui demander. J'aurais pu lui demander de changer les choses dans mon pays, il était déjà connu pour rendre la paix possible partout où il passait, mais ne pas briser votre couple a été ma priorité. J'ai fait passer votre bien être avant celle de tout un peuple.  
- .. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que, dans le fond, j'espérais lui avoir laissé un assez bon souvenir pour qu'il vienne un jour à ma rencontre, dans l'avenir. Et j'ai attendu cinq années pour cela.

Konan connaissait, ce genre de ton. Cette légère amertume, dans ses paroles, cette façon de les prononcer, en mettant en avant le temps qu'il avait attendu pour voir le retour d'Hidan dans sa vie.

- Tu es … amoureux de lui, souffla-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée.  
- Je ne pense pas. Le revoir a déclenché quelque chose en moi, je ne le nie pas mais de l'amour .. ?

Madara secoua la tête, d'un air amusé, comme s'il voulait chasser cette pensée de son esprit et, malgré qu'elle n'insista pas, Konan en était persuadée. Madara avait des sentiments pour son mari, aussi purs soient-ils.

- Alors, Konan, reprit Madara après un temps. Mon histoire t'inspire-t-elle ?  
- Je … Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Tu étais si jeune, quand .. quand tu as eu ta première fois. Encore un enfant ..  
- J'ai trente-cinq ans, à présent, sourit-il, et je n'ai jamais pensé que ça se soit passé trop tôt dans ma vie. Au contraire. J'ai connu plusieurs personnes qui se sont découvertes très tard, alors qu'ils étaient déjà coincés dans un mariage qui ne leur convenait pas.  
- C-comme Hidan, murmura rapidement Konan, aussi pâle qu'un linge à l'idée que son mari puisse penser ça.

D'un geste tendre, Madara caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme en souriant.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'Hidan aurait prit la peine de me demander de t'expliquer tout ça, de faire autant de kilomètres pour vous s'il n'était pas satisfait, voire même très attaché à votre mariage ?

Non, bien sûr que non, pensa Konan et ses joues passant du blanc à l'écarlate, elle se détourna, le coeur battant fort dans sa poitrine.

- Mais, Hidan est un cas particulier, reprit Madara, son air arrogant de nouveau sur le visage. Il aime autant la compagnie des femmes que des hommes. Et il sait que choisir un côté ou l'autre le conduira à une vie qui ne lui plaira jamais totalement.  
- Qu'est ce que je devrais faire, alors ? Grogna Konan en se levant. Le laisser me tromper et le savoir en train de baiser avec un autre pendant que je l'attends dans notre lit !? Je ne comprends même pas ce qui peut l'attirer dans ce genre de .. pratiques ..  
- Tu sais, chaton, il ne le contrôle pas. Et si tu veux t'en assurer, dis toi que je représente cette partie de lui qui te dégoute tant, et essaye donc de me faire bander …

Le petit nom « affectif » ne manqua pas d'à nouveau donner envie à la jeune femme de le frapper mais son premier essai s'étant soldé par un échec franchement cuisant, elle se retint, les mâchoires serrées et raide comme un piquet.

Cependant, la seconde partie de ses affabulations ne manquèrent pas de l'intriguer et elle pensa d'abord quitter la pièce, devant autant de ridicule avant d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Si elle y arrivait, si elle prouvait à Madara qu'aucun homme pouvait résister à une femme, et Konan se savait attirante, alors, elle marquerait un point décisif dans ce débat qui commençait réellement à l'ennuyer. Elle n'avait qu'à obtenir une simple réaction, quelque chose qu'elle savait facile à déclencher chez les hommes et alors, elle le mettrait à la porte de sa chambre en exigeant de ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle doutait. Parce que, si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'aurait plus qu'à s'avouer vaincue et surtout, à accepter que son mari souffre d'un tel mal.

Et puis, toucher un autre homme que son mari n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions, mais après tout, lui ne s'était pas gêné pour la tromper pendant toutes ces années, alors elle posa le regard sur Madara, qui la regardait, une lueur ardente brûlant au fond de ses grands yeux noirs et elle lui tendit la main, qu'il attrapa en douceur pour se lever, s'approcher lentement d'elle dans une attitude qui lui rappela celle d'Hidan, quand il la désirait. Oh, Hidan adorait la regarder de haut comme Madara le faisait, en cet instant, et il semblait tellement sûr de lui, tellement dominant qu'elle en frissonnait d'excitation.

Si elle n'avait pas été mariée, peut être aurait-elle succombé à un tel magnétisme animal.

Les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur sa taille, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes et Konan se sentit se tendre vers lui, attirée, intimée à faire ce qu'elle avait à faire alors, lentement, elle remonta ses mains le long de son torse, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux époustouflants, qu'elle tira doucement pour qu'il se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact, elle se détourna pour lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille, satisfaite de le sentir soupirer d'envie dans son cou.

Une des mains de la jeune femme redescendit le long de ce torse ferme pour se glisser sous son vêtements, elle le caressa, ses lèvres trouvant le contour bien dessiné de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à, enfin, l'embrasser, leur langue se mêlant dans un ballet chaud et enivrant et, du bout des doigts, Konan suivit lentement la ligne de poils fins qui descendaient jusqu'à sous son pantalon de cuir, pour y trouver l'objet de son défi.

En douceur, elle le prit en main, en pensant que c'était la première fois qu'elle touchait le sexe d'un autre homme que son mari et y appliqua des caresses qu'elle savait irrésistibles quand elle les pratiquait sur Hidan. Lui bandait toujours en quelques secondes quand elle le lui faisait et en sentant la main de Madara glisser en direction de ses fesses, un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres finies.

Pourtant, les secondes passèrent, une minute, puis une seconde, sans que le moindre effet se fasse sentir. Ce qu'elle avait en main était toujours aussi mou, flasque et elle releva un regard plein d'incompréhension vers son vis à vis qui lui adressa d'abord un sourire avant de laisser échapper un petit rire en murmurant, plus narquois que jamais.

- A mon tour …

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'homme la souleva, d'un avant bras sous ses fesses, se déplaça en direction du grand lit pour l'y lâcher et Konan allait hurler au viol en le sentant y monter à son tour, se placer entre ses jambes.

Pourtant, il ne commença pas à la déshabiller. Au contraire, passant d'une attitude menaçante à beaucoup plus calme en quelques secondes.

- Ne te débats pas, chaton, Hidan me tuerait si je te faisais le moindre mal …

Ne comprenant d'abord pas, Konan le regarda dans les yeux mais Madara, de gestes lents, remonta le kimono le long des jambes de la jeune femme, pour qu'elle puisse les écarter sans gêne avant de se pencher vers elle, le front posé sur le sien, son regard ne la quittant jamais.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une femme de ma vie. Et surtout pas dans ce genre de position. Je sais que ta chatte n'est pas loin, je peux même en sentir la chaleur sur ma queue. Et pourtant, je ne bande pas. Tu as essayé de me branler, et je dois avouer que j'aurais craqué dès le début si tu avais été un homme mais tu remarqué que je n'ai fait que simuler et .. ma queue est restée aussi avachie qu'avant.  
- P-pourquoi je dois …  
- Je veux seulement que tu comprennes que .. quoique tu puisses faire, je ne réagirais jamais devant toi, ou aucune autre femme. Laisse moi te déshabiller ..  
- N-non ! S'écria-t-elle, à présent effrayée.  
- Ça ne te dérange pas de m'embrasser et de toucher ma queue mais que je te voie à poil est au delà de tes limites ? Questionna-t-il, arrogant.  
- S-seulement Hidan m'a …  
- Déjà vue nue ? Cela veut-il dire que tes charmantes mains ont touché la queue d'un autre homme, avant la sienne ?

Réalisant la stupidité de sa réaction, Konan se détourna, en se répétant que ça n'était pas pareil, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait le nier. Il avait tout à fait raison, sur ce point et se montrer nue devant lui n'aurait dû lui poser aucun problème. Pas si le doute n'était pas aussi présent dans son esprit, après son échec à provoquer la moindre réaction chez lui.

Madara avait saisi le fond des pensées de la jeune femme et de gestes lents, assez pour ne pas bousculer cette pudeur qu'elle montrait, il chercha un instant un moyen de lui enlever son obi d'abord, n'ayant jamais eu à se débattre avec ce genre de vêtements, avant de le dénouer lentement, le tirer totalement pour le poser sur le côté mais, contrairement ce à quoi elle pensait, il ne lui enleva pas son kimono. Respectueux, il ne fit qu'en écarter les pans, seulement pour dévoiler sa poitrine et son ventre mais laissa le tissu cacher sa pudeur.

Puis, à genoux entre ses jambes écartées, il lui prit la main, la posa au niveau de son entrejambe, seulement pour qu'elle se rende compte de son manque de réaction.

- C'est à mon tour de me déshabiller, à présent, murmura-t-il.

Konan pensa d'abord qu'il parlait de ses vêtements, et Madara enleva lentement ses bottes pour ne pas salir le lit comme il avait fait avec le repose pieds avant d'y prendre place confortablement, le dos contre la tête de lit, tirant Konan contre lui en refermant le kimono sur sa peau rafraîchie et, une main dans ses cheveux pour l'aider à se détendre face à leur proximité, il posa le visage contre sa tête.

- Tu sais, chaton, je me suis hais. J'ai détesté ce que j'étais pour tellement de raisons … Quand j'étais jeune, avant d'en parler au maitre d'arme, je pensais que ceux de mon pays avaient raison. Que je ne méritais pas mieux que la mort, pour ce que j'étais, que je devais en avoir honte.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait, et Konan, même si leur proximité la dérangeait, ne bougea pas, sachant que la suite arrivait.

- Alors, j'ai essayé de changer. De regarder les filles que mes amis disaient attirantes. Combien de fois ais-je tenté de me branler en pensant les baiser dans ma chambre ? Je fabriquais des fantasmes de plus en plus extrêmes pour tenter de simplement bander en pensant à celle dont les parents tenaient l'auberge. Je la trouvais très belle mais ma queue ne fonctionnait jamais, et je me sentais mal. J'étais .. impuissant.

Relevant la tête devant ce ton brisé, Konan croisa le regard mélancolique de l'homme qui força un sourire.

- Crois moi, aucun autre homme avec ma fierté serait capable d'avouer ce genre de choses. Et pourtant, j'ai réessayé, plus tard, pour d'autres raisons que celle de me sentir normal.  
- P-pourquoi … ?  
- Oh, chaton .. Je crois que sur ce point, nous sommes pareils …

D'un geste tendre, Madara caressa doucement la nuque de la reine, en détournant le regard et Konan eut l'impression de voir ses yeux briller plus intensément qu'avant. Comme s'il était .. sur le point de pleurer.

- Je veux des enfants, tu sais. Des tas, dit-il en riant. Je veux me lever la nuit pour eux, les élever, leur léguer tout ce que je sais. Je voudrais pouvoir revoir ma mère, et lui annoncer qu'elle est grand-mère et qu'elle les rencontre, et en soit heureuse. Je sais que tu le comprends, Hidan m'a expliqué vos problèmes à ce sujet, il m'a dit que ça te rongeait.

Ces mots renvoyaient exactement à ce que Konan pouvait ressentir, dans ces moments de doute. Ces jours où elle voyait le médecin royal, qui lui annonçait, après quelques examens horribles, qu'elle n'était toujours pas enceinte, qu'elle devait encore attendre. Elle savait qu'il était honnête, qu'il ne disait pas ça pour l'apitoyer ou la rendre mal à l'aise. Et, le ton qu'il utilisait, ce voile de tristesse dans sa voix, faisaient écho à ses propres mots, quand elle en parlait parfois à Hinata, sa confidente depuis des années déjà.

- Mais, reprit Madara en forçant un sourire, je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Aucune femme ne voudra jamais faire un enfant avec moi et me le donner, tout simplement. Et encore faudrait-il que nous trouvions un moyen de le faire, cet enfant, et je peux t'assurer, chaton, je suis prêt à tout pour ça.  
- T-tu pourrais .. payer une femme pour ça et …  
- Crois-tu vraiment qu'une femme accepterait de porter un enfant de cette façon ?  
- Et les orphelins … ?  
- J'ai déjà essayé. Pas de mère, pas d'enfant, c'est la règle.  
- Je suis certaine que .. Que si Hidan …  
- Je le sais, Konan. Je sais qu'il le ferait, pour moi, si je le lui demandais mais … Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour son image.  
- Ca pourrait rester secret, grogna-t-elle en se tournant à genoux vers lui. Personne n'aurait besoin de le savoir et … Je pourrais bien m'en occuper. J'en prendrais la responsabilité.

Cependant, la jeune femme s'interrompit en voyant le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Madara. Il ne se forçait plus, il ne voulait plus faire bonne figure devant elle, mais souriait de façon totalement authentique, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour déclencher une telle réaction.

- Dois-je comprendre par là que tu mettrais ton image de Reine, de représentante de ce pays, en jeu pour quelqu'un comme moi ? Quelqu'un qui te dégoute autant que moi .. ?

Il venait de lui donner le coup de grâce, sans même qu'elle ne le voie arriver et Konan, aussi honteuse soit-elle d'avoir été manipulée de cette façon, ne baissa pas la tête devant son regard arrogant. Au contraire, elle le soutint, frémissant en sentant une main glisser sur sa taille et hocha fermement la tête.

- Je le ferais. Pour que tu connaisses ce bonheur, ajouta-t-elle en souriant sincèrement.  
- Donc, tu acceptes ce que je suis … ?  
- … Oui. Mais Hidan ...  
- Hidan, sourit Madara en l'attirant dans ses bras. Hidan, quand ces envies le prennent, est aussi impuissant que moi devant une femme. Et il ne le contrôle pas, de la même façon que je ne peux me forcer à coucher avec une femme. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
- Ç-ça veut dire que .. s'il a envie d'un homme … je pourrais faire n'importe quoi sans qu'il ne réagisse … ?  
- Si l'envie est bien présente, oui. Après, vu qu'il navigue entre deux attirances, il y a certaines subtilités, mais je peux t'assurer que quand il ressent le besoin de se trouver avec un homme, il ne pense à rien d'autre. À part sûrement au fait qu'il se déteste de te faire ça.

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme posa la tête contre l'épaule de Madara, qui la serra contre son torse, satisfait, dans un sens, qu'elle semble à présent comprendre toute cette situation. Mais surtout, il voyait que Konan avait compris que lui même n'avait aucune attirance pour les femmes, parce qu'elle ne faisait même pas attention à son kimono qui s'ouvrait, petit à petit, ni à sa poitrine voluptueuse qui appuyait contre son torse.

Il eut quand même un sursaut en sentant une main venir tâter sa virilité et ne manqua pas de sourire quand Konan se redressa, les joues rouges, en se rhabillant. Ça avait été son dernier test, sa dernière façon de s'assurer que Madara avait été honnête avec elle et elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Il lui avait parfaitement prouvé que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas, et si Hidan ressentait ce genre de choses, quand ces envies le prenaient, elle ne pouvait plus vraiment lui en vouloir. Pas si elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Alors, lentement, elle se replaça dans les bras de Madara, qui la tint en posant le nez dans ses cheveux, comme un frère l'aurait certainement fait et elle murmura, à voix basse :

- J-je ne veux pas voir Hidan partir à l'étranger et me dire qu'il .. qu'il va peut être coucher avec un mec ou …  
- Ca, chaton, ce sont les conditions que tu vas devoir lui imposer.  
- Il ne voudra jamais …  
- Il s'y pliera si elles sont satisfaisantes pour lui aussi.  
- Tu en es certain ?  
- Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas te perdre, tu sais … Il m'a donné carte blanche pour te faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il était réellement. Je ne t'aurais jamais obligée à me toucher ou à te déshabiller si je n'avais pas eu son accord. Mais il était prêt à tout pour que tu l'acceptes, et que tu continues de l'aimer …  
- E-et … Vous vous êtes réellement embrassés .. ? Tout à l'heure .. ?  
- Avant même que nous ne parlions. Je l'ai embrassé, par égoïsme, je te l'avoue, et il ne m'a pas repoussé.

Konan se pinça les lèvres, en imaginant les deux hommes s'embrasser et frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Madara se poser plusieurs fois dans son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse, descende du lit pour se rhabiller un peu et murmure, avec un léger sourire :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ?  
- Dormir, pour l'instant. Pour la suite, je verrais bien ce que l'avenir me réserve.  
- Viens, lève toi, sourit Konan en passant une robe de chambre par dessus son kimono, vu qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le remettre correctement.

Intrigué, et ne sachant pas ce que la jeune femme voulait de lui, à présent, Madara se leva, enfila ses bottes et prit son manteau sur son bras, récupéra même son arme pour l'accrocher à sa ceinture et Konan l'attrapa par la main, l'entraina lentement dans le couloir pour apercevoir son mari, qui attendait dans le couloir depuis le début, accompagné de Nagato.

À vrai dire, Hidan ne s'était pas senti rassuré de laisser Madara seul en compagnie de sa femme. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment et Konan était la reine de ce pays, et une femme magnifique mais, même s'il remarqua immédiatement que, sous sa robe de chambre, le kimono de Konan n'était plus fermé, il n'ouvrit la bouche. Il accepta, cependant, et avec beaucoup de plaisir de voir sa femme s'échouer dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, les bras autour de sa nuque, puis elle se tourna vers Nagato.

- Tu feras préparer les deux plus belles chambres pour Madara et son frère.  
- Bien sûr. Combien de temps pensent-ils rester ? Demanda curieusement Nagato, n'ayant pas eu de réponse d'Hidan.  
- Une durée indéterminée pour l'instant, affirma Konan, tandis que les deux autres échangeaient un regard. Mais tu devrais aller dormir, maintenant, tu as l'air crevée.

Reconnaissant, Nagato adressa un sourire à sa reine avant de s'incliner et laisse le groupe se débrouiller au milieu du couloir.

- Alors, souffla Hidan, impatient. Comment ça s'est passé .. ?

Konan se tourna vers lui, pour poser la tête contre son épaule. Ce qu'elle allait dire était difficile, même si elle avait changé d'avis à propos de cette déviance, même si elle comprenait son point de vue, à présent, et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- J-je ne dirais rien, Hidan. Je comprends, et je t'accepte, et je t'aime. Mais j'ai une condition. Une seule.  
- Laquelle ?

La voix d'Hidan s'était faite émue. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa femme redevienne celle qu'elle avait été, avant toute cette histoire. Il avait longuement douté à propos des capacités de Madara à lui faire comprendre tout ça, et qu'ils prennent autant de temps avait été difficile, pour lui. Qu'avaient-ils fait dans cette chambre ? Madara lui avait-il fait du mal ?

Pourtant, la réponse que lui donna Konan, hésitante à cause du contexte mais sans montrer de remords ou de malaise, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginée. D'un mouvement lent, la jeune femme se tourna dans les bras de son mari, pour regarder Madara dans les yeux et souffla, les joues rouges :

- Je .. n'accepterais que Madara dans ton lit. Lui, et aucun autre homme. Si ça te convient, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du plus vieux.

Celui ci haussa une épaule, faignant l'indifférence mais Konan n'était pas si crédule, et elle ne rata pas le regard reconnaissant qu'il lui adressa. Elle avait eu raison de dire que Madara avait quelques sentiments pour le souverain, c'était évident. Il n'aurait jamais attendu cinq années si ça n'avait pas été le cas et, même si ça concernait son mari, Konan s'amusait bien à jouer les entremetteuses.

En tous cas, aucun des deux hommes ne semblèrent détester l'idée parce qu'Hidan entoura sa femme des bras, pour la remercier, l'embrassa dans le cou avec tendresse, mais, ne pouvant chasser ses doutes, murmura :

- Tu es sûre, Konan … ? Certaine que c'est ce que tu veux … ? Tu pourrais …  
- Totalement.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi.  
- Je ne me force pas, sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Madara m'a tout expliqué, il m'a fait comprendre que j'avais tord, à ce propos, et que malgré ça, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Et je serais heureuse qu'il reste à mes côtés comme ami. Si tu me dis qu'un seul homme te conviendra, que lui comblera cette partie de toi que je ne peux apprivoiser, alors j'en serais heureuse.

Cette fois, Hidan voulait vraiment savoir de quoi ils avaient bien pu parler, tous les deux. Ce que Madara avait pu dire ou faire pour que Konan admette qu'elle ait tord, qu'elle réagisse de cette façon à présent alors que, le matin même, elle l'avait repoussé, par dégout.

Mais, dans tous les cas, il n'allait clairement pas s'en plaindre et, réellement heureux pour la première fois depuis toute cette histoire, Hidan embrassa sa femme sur le front pour la remercier, et la serra contre lui. Il l'aimait tellement, il n'aurait jamais supporté de la perdre.

De son côté, Madara tenta de s'éclipser devant cette scène. Il n'avait plus rien à faire là, et même si son avenir était à présent tracé d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée, s'immiscer dans les affaires d'un couple n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Cependant, alors qu'il se détournait, une main agrippa son poignet et, sans montrer de gêne, Hidan lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se racler la gorge.

- Tu accepterais que ce soir .. J'aille …

Gêné, malgré tout, de devoir demander une autorisation de ce genre à sa femme, Hidan désigna Madara d'un signe de tête, et celui ci eut un sourire arrogant en pensant à l'effet qu'il pouvait faire au souverain mais il secoua la tête, avec un petit rire :

- Je veux seulement dormir maintenant. Le jour va bientôt se lever, et j'ai chevauché pendant deux jours ! Laissez moi me reposer, vous deux …

Hidan ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse de la part de l'homme, et lui jeta un regard frustré mais Konan leva les yeux au ciel.

- Notre lit est grand, fit-elle sérieusement. Dors avec nous et tout le monde sera content. Et toi, grogna-t-elle en donnant un coup à son mari. Calme toi un peu, tu vois bien qu'il est crevé !  
- Il n'avait qu'à pas me chauffer quand il est arrivé.  
- Je t'ai seulement embrassé, intervint Madara en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Justement ..

Konan n'aurait jamais imaginé voir son mari flirter aussi outrageusement avec un autre homme et suivait cet échanger avec un léger sourire. Ça lui rappelait sa rencontre avec Hidan, quand elle n'appréciait pas vraiment sa présence, qu'elle le trouvait trop arrogant et qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler parce qu'Hidan ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Sauf que ces deux là savaient qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, et, quand ils remarquèrent le regard intrigué de la jeune femme, ils eurent la même idée à l'esprit.

De gestes lents, Hidan attrapa les poignets de l'autre homme, pour le plaquer au mur le plus proche, ses yeux bleus braqués sur les lèvres de l'autre et, en collant son bassin à lui, en le maitrisant d'une force brute, il l'embrassa. Konan était d'ailleurs prête à se détourner, mal à l'aise malgré tout de voir son mari en embrasser un autre, mais, en remarquant la langue de Madara glisser entre les lèvres d'Hidan, approfondissant un baiser déjà très fiévreux, elle se sentit hypnotisée par ce spectacle.

Comment avait-elle pu trouver ça dégoutant alors que c'était … si chaud ?

D'un mouvement vif, Madara libéra une de ses mains pour agripper le délicieux fessier du souverain, qui hoqueta, plus habitué aux hommes entreprenants mais se laissa faire, lâchant ses lèvres pour son cou, sa main à présent libre allant s'emmêler dans les cheveux de son ainé, qui soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux.

Cependant, en entendant un petit raclement de gorge, tous deux se figèrent et regardèrent du côté de Konan qui leur adressa un léger sourire :

- Je m'excuse de vous interrompre, messieurs, mais … Nous sommes au beau milieu d'un couloir, et le personnel ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition, alors, si vous vouliez bien, au moins, rejoindre notre chambre …

Hidan, fidèle à lui même, haussa une épaule en se disant que, de toutes façons, il faisait ce qu'il voulait dans son château tandis que Madara s'écarta légèrement. La fatigue était tellement présente, mais avoir Hidan contre lui, après toutes ces années, était vivifiant, et il aurait aimé continuer mais Konan avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça au milieu du couloir et encore moins devant elle.

Alors, tous trois rejoignirent, d'un pas léger, la suite royale où Konan verrouilla la porte pour se déshabiller lentement, enfiler sa chemise de nuit très courte, que son mari lui avait offerte, quelques temps plus tôt, et son visage tourna à l'écarlate en l'entendant l'appeler.

- Tu .. ne m'as pas dit que tu avais tes règles, ce matin ? Grogna-t-il, ronchon.  
- Si … Mais j'ai peut être menti.

Honteuse, elle prit place sous les couvertures, et attendit là que les deux hommes daignent la rejoindre, mais tous deux avaient le même problème, qu'ils ne voulaient pas montrer à la jeune femme. Alors, Hidan lui tourna le dos pour se déshabiller à son tour, échangea un regard amusé avec Madara quand celui ci, sans gêne, observa son érection sous son sous-vêtement avant de rejoindre Konan dans le lit.

Quand à Madara, il profita que les deux autres s'embrassent avec tendresse pour se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements et se glisser dans le dos d'Hidan. Jamais il n'était entré dans le lit d'un couple, mais ces deux là ne semblaient pas s'en soucier plus que ça.

- Konan, murmura Hidan, entre deux baisers, dis moi, on t'a fait un peu d'effet ?

Mais Konan n'avait pas besoin de répondre à cette question, et elle en rougit de plus belle en sentant son mari glisser deux doigts en elle, rien que pour la taquiner un peu. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient rien faire ce soir, surtout en présence d'une autre personne mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient fatigués mais ça l'amusait de voir que sa Konan, d'abord dégoutée qu'il puisse être attiré par les hommes, puisse mouiller rien qu'en les voyant s'embrasser. Il se coucha ensuite sur le dos, pour se tourner vers Madara qui, une lueur amusée dans le regard, observa l'autre en train de lécher ses doigts couverts de cyprine. Puis, sans gêne, Hidan embrassa son ami, qu'il tira vers lui, jusqu'à ce que Madara soit confortablement installé entre ses jambes.

Ces baisers là semblaient moins chauds, pour les deux hommes. Plus intimes, dans un sens, et, se contentant d'observer la scène, Konan se sentit plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginée. Loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu craindre, surtout quand Hidan lui avait dit que les relations homosexuelles pouvaient être douloureuses. Mais ce qu'elle voyait là ressemblait étrangement à certains moments qu'elle pouvait passer avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Des baisers, des caresses dans le dos, sur la nuque, des regards tendres, des sourires taquins. À vrai dire, elle les trouvait magnifiques, tous les deux, et en le voyant aussi heureux, Konan sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix pour son mari.

Hidan le savait, il avait de la chance d'avoir une femme comme elle. Mais ses retrouvailles avec Madara étaient intenses. Ils n'avaient partagé un lit qu'une nuit, cinq ans auparavant et pourtant, il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années, et s'il devait se contenter de lui pendant toute sa vie, il n'aurait aucun soucis à concilier ses deux vies. Celle avec sa femme et celle avec son amant, qui avait été approuvé par la femme en question.

Pour Madara, la situation était étrange. Il sentait le regard de Konan sur eux. Il savait la jeune femme allongée là, juste à côté, il l'avait vue un coussin dans ses bras, les regarder, veiller sur eux. Sur la langue d'Hidan, il sentait cette touche acidulée qu'avait laissé l'excitation de Konan, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il goutait l'intimité d'une femme, et ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

Il n'avait en aucun cas prévu toute cette journée, et encore moins que Konan le fasse amant officiel du roi, ni qu'elle décide d'elle même qu'il allait rester là, mais cet avenir qu'elle avait tracé pour lui, pour quelques temps, lui plaisait et il espérait que ça serait aussi le cas d'Izuna. Mais il savait que tant qu'il y aurait des femmes, son petit frère serait heureux, et ne demanderait rien de particulier.

Finalement, et vu que Madara interrompait leurs baisers de bâillements venant du fond du coeur, Hidan décida que le repousser n'était peut être pas une mauvaise chose et accepta que Konan se glisse entre eux. La jeune femme leur souhaita une bonne nuit, d'un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, sur le front pour Madara, et elle se pelotonna contre Hidan pour s'endormir rapidement, le coeur léger.

À la lueur du feu dans la cheminée, les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hidan murmure, sachant pertinemment que sa femme dormait déjà :

- Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier …

Madara haussa une épaule, indifférent, en regardant la jeune femme dormir un moment avant de caresser son épaule en douceur :

- Je suppose qu'elle te parlera elle même de ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin. Ça avait l'air de lui tenir à coeur et c'est une femme de parole, même si elle ne m'a rien promis.  
- À quel sujet … ?

Avec un sourire, Madara s'approcha pour embrasser Konan sur la tempe, n'ayant jamais penser apprécier une femme autant qu'elle et se tourna sur le dos, le regard accroché à celui d'Hidan :

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu voudrais me revoir …  
- J'ai été très occupé, sourit Hidan. Et tu n'es pas simple à trouver.  
- Je sais …

Sur ces mots, et le mystère flottant au dessus d'eux, les deux hommes décidèrent, d'un regard, qu'il était temps pour eux de dormir et de profiter de ce moment de calme, qu'ils auraient des explications à donner, à leur réveil. Madara à son frère, pour lui expliquer qu'il souhaitait rester ici pendant un moment, qu'il apprécierait qu'Izuna ne reparte pas non plus et Hidan, à son gouvernement, à ses amis, au personnel du château, pour qu'ils comprennent tous que ce genre de choses n'avaient pas à être critiquer. Pas s'ils voulaient rester à ses côtés. Mais ça attendrait. Pour l'instant, profiter de cet instant était tout ce qui leur importait.

* * *

Cinq mois avaient passés et, même si parfois, les choses avaient été délicates, Konan ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien avec son mari.

Madara n'avait dormi dans leur lit qu'une seule nuit. Elle ne l'avait pas accepté, par la suite, avouant qu'elle appréciait son intimité avec lui, qu'elle ne pouvait partager ces moments où il lui appartenait parce qu'ils étaient déjà trop peu fréquents, à son goût mais Madara n'avait rien dit, à ce propos.

Au contraire, il avait accepté, sans condition, et, avec Izuna, un des appartements privés, comprenant deux chambres, leur avait été attribués et les frères se sentaient comme chez eux.

Izuna, qui était arrivé là par pur hasard en suivant son frère, n'avait jamais pensé que la vie de château puisse être aussi simple. Il se levait à l'heure qu'il désirait, prenait ses repas en compagnie du souverain qui le traitait comme un frère. Ses journées étaient rythmées par les entrainements qu'il prodiguait, avec les maitres d'armes et il adorait passer du temps à parler avec les femmes de chambres. Hidan n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de dire qu'il lui ressemblait un peu, dans son comportement, et Izuna en riait à chaque fois en répondant que les femmes l'adoraient, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais en choisir une seule comme lui l'avait fait.

Madara était heureux de voir que son frère s'était si bien adapté à cette vie, mais lui même n'avait pas à se plaindre. Sa place d'amant officiel du roi ne lui donnait pas, ou très peu d'avantages, comparés à d'autres personnes de la cour, mais il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait trouvé une amie. Une meilleure amie, même et Konan le lui rendait sans limite.

Malgré une rencontre un peu bizarre, et une relation atypique avec Hidan, tous deux s'étaient trouvés d'autres points communs que leur volonté d'avoir des enfants et, même s'ils se chamaillaient beaucoup, il n'était pas rare pour Hidan de les retrouver tous les deux en train de partager un bain. La première fois qu'il les avait surpris, il avait d'ailleurs failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Sa Konan, la jeune femme qu'il avait connue tellement prude, à leur rencontre, se baignant nue avec un autre homme ? C'était peut être trop, pour lui, à supporter mais, Madara n'avait jamais montré la moindre attirance pour elle.

Parce que, jaloux, Hidan avait passé des heures à les observer ensemble, caché derrière une tapisserie ou en demandant des détails à certains domestiques et pourtant, malgré leur proximité assumée, aucun geste déplacé n'avait jamais été esquissé.

Pire, Madara, en voyant Hidan entrer dans la salle de bain, s'était levé, enroulé dans une serviette rapidement avec, dans l'esprit, l'idée de prendre Hidan à part et tenter de le calmer d'une façon très physique mais sans la moindre violence mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin, finalement. À la vue du manque de réaction au niveau de son entrejambe, Hidan avait compris que Madara n'était pas comme lui, qu'il ne passait pas d'un côté ou de l'autre de la barrière, selon ses envies. Lui n'aimait que les hommes et l'assumait totalement.

Puis, avec un sourire, il s'était moqué de la coiffure de Madara, qui avait relevé ses cheveux grâce à une pince d'une façon assez brouillonne, en lui disant que comme ça, il ressemblait à une femme, ce qui lui avait valu un coup de poing retenu au niveau du foie, avant que Madara ne se débarrasse à nouveau de sa serviette pour rejoindre Konan dans la baignoire en bois.

D'abord inquiète pour son mari, la jeune femme s'était penchée vers lui mais il s'était rapidement relevé, un sourire aux lèvres, leur avait donné un baiser à chacun et les avait laissés entre amis, les taquinant sur le fait qu'ils semblaient toujours avoir des tonnes de choses à se dire.

Ce que les deux niaient honteusement.

Ce jour là, une annonce devait être faire, au château. Une nouvelle officielle, comme on n'en avait pas eu depuis trop longtemps déjà et qui remontrait le moral du peuple. À vrai dire, depuis que la paix avec le Pays de la Terre avait été rompue, pour des raisons qu'Hidan n'avait jamais expliquées, tous se demandaient si l'amant officiel du roi n'était pas responsable de leur malheur. Était-ce de sa faute s'ils allaient être forcés de se battre ?

Les rumeurs couraient, à Konoha, et plusieurs personnes disaient que ce Madara avait une trop grande influence sur leur souverain, qu'il devait être chassé, mais d'autres disaient que c'était un homme respectable, avec beaucoup de savoir vivre et d'une générosité sans faille. Après tout, aucunes des personnes vivant au château n'avaient un jour proposé leur aide, totalement bénévolement, auprès de l'orphelinat principal de Konoha. Les enfants l'adoraient, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et ils attendaient toujours sa prochaine visite avec enthousiasme.

Sur ce point, il était irréprochable.

Konan était nerveuse, ce matin là, quand Hinata l'aida à mettre son kimono. Pire, ses mains étaient moites, sa respiration difficile et elle était incapable de se calmer, même quand Madara, appelé par Hinata quand elle avait remarqué l'état de sa reine, était arrivé pour lui changer les idées. Konan lui avait simplement dit que tout allait bien et Madara avait pris place sur un fauteuil, pour regarder la femme de chambre finir son travail et quitter la pièce sans un moment.

- Konan, souffla-t-il en la voyant se faire de l'air d'une main. Tu peux tout me dire …  
- T-tu auras la surprise, comme les autres.  
- Est-ce que c'est grave ?  
- J-je .. un peu.  
- Chaton ..  
- Je ne vais pas y arriver.

Conscient que ça ne l'aiderait sûrement pas, mais voulant aider, Madara se leva pour lui tendre la main et l'entraina en douceur dans les couloirs. Il savait que la faire marcher l'aiderait peut être penser à autre chose, mais il ne s'attendait clairement pas à tomber sur la mère du roi.

Kamiko, invitée par Hidan, n'était jamais repartie. Son fils la rendait tellement fière, tellement heureuse qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à lui refuser ça. Cependant, quand il avait annoncé ce qu'il était et quel était le rôle de Madara dans toute cette histoire, le comportement de Kamiko changea du tout au tout. De la mère bienveillante, elle devint amère, aigrie, et elle ne souriait presque plus.

Madara le savait, cette femme là n'était pas comme Konan et elle ne changerait pas d'avis à ce propos. Pire, elle n'hésitait pas à l'insulter, quand Hidan n'écoutait pas, à lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, et Madara ne comprenait pas ce comportement. Il s'était toujours montré très courtois avec elle, avenant et s'était comporté parfaitement. Cependant, quand il en avait parlé avec Hidan, celui ci n'avait eu qu'une réponse à lui fournir.

Kamiko voyait d'un très mauvais oeil que son fils préfère batifoler avec un homme plutôt que de donner des enfants à sa femme. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de réclamer un petit fils à Hidan, qui lui répondait toujours de la même façon. Il faisait tout ce qu'il devait, et tous les soirs, pour que Konan tombe enceinte.

Ainsi, quand il se retrouva face à Kamiko, et comme à chaque fois qu'il la croisait depuis les révélations d'Hidan, Madara afficha son air le plus sombre et Konan, mal à l'aise, la salua en forçant un sourire.

- Mon fils vous attend sur les balcons, Konan, siffla-t-elle en toisant Madara. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, vous êtes déjà en retard …  
- L'annonce ne devait pas être faite avant …  
- Votre peuple s'impatiente !

Mal à l'aise de se faire ainsi remonter les bretelles par sa belle mère, Konan releva son kimono d'une main, attrapa celle de Madara de l'autre et d'un pas vif, elle rejoignit le premier étage, seulement pour voir qu'Hidan l'attendait, les bras croisés, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Te voilà enfin, sourit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.  
- Ne commence pas ! Ta mère m'a déjà sermonnée …

Hidan la fit taire d'un baiser volé sur les lèvres, et il la tint un instant dans ses bras en regardant Madara qui tentait à nouveau de s'éclipser, comme lorsqu'Hidan et sa femme partageaient ce genre de moment.

- Ne t'éloigne pas, grogna-t-il. J'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire.  
- Je reste là, assura Madara, ennuyé, en s'appuyant contre un mur.

Se tournant à nouveau vers son épouse, Hidan s'assura qu'elle allait tenir le choc en caressant ses joues avant de glisser une main dans la sienne et l'entrainer sur le balcon. Au pied de leur demeure attendait déjà une foule compacte et Konan comprenait, à présent, pourquoi Kamiko avait semblé hargneuse. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Madara, cette fois, mais elle détestait de voir son fils manquer de respect, selon son propre point de vue, en faisant attendre les gens.

Des cris s'élevèrent de la masse au rez de chaussée quand ils aperçurent leur roi et reine, et Hidan leva les mains, les intimant ainsi au silence.

- Je m'excuse, dit-il d'une voix portant loin, ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes de procéder, vous savez tous que je préfère les bains de foule, mais je crois que, pour aujourd'hui seulement, nous pouvons bien faire une exception à la règle.

D'un geste doux, il reprit la main de Konan, la caressa tendrement du pouce et eut un sourire comblé.

- Aujourd'hui, je suis fier de vous annoncer que Konan, ma douce femme, est enceinte de notre premier héritier et qu'il naitra au printemps prochain.

Une explosion de joie s'éleva de la foule et Konan, profondément émue par la situation, se pinça les lèvres en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux avant de se cacher contre le torse de son mari qui la serra contre son coeur.

Deux lunes avaient été nécessaires pour que Konan tombe enfin enceinte et Hidan avait dû contacter Gaara pour lui demander de leur fournir de nouvelles plantes, en disant que la première fois n'avait pas été conclante. Konan avait même plaisanté en disant qu'elle espérait que, cette fois, il n'aurait pas à coucher avec le souverain de Suna pour l'obtenir mais Gaara n'avait pas hésité à venir lui même les apporter à son ami, qui, touché qu'il fasse le voyage, avait tenu à lui présenter sa femme.

Gaara s'était montré tellement adorable, avec elle, qu'Hidan s'était senti stupide d'avoir céder à son chantage, en premier lieu mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils avaient pu faire et en gardait un bon souvenir. Et même si Madara avait été un peu jaloux de voir le rouquin si proche de son homme, il avait accepté, avec un sourire forcé, de le rencontrer et, au moins le saluer. Mais rien de plus.

Ce jour là, Konan en avait eu la preuve. Les sentiments de Madara pour Hidan dépassaient la simple amitié.

La fête ne faisait que commencer, à Konoha, Hidan le savait, mais la journée était loin d'être terminée et, tenant sa femme contre lui, il descendit du balcon pour faire face à Madara qui ne s'était clairement pas attendu à cela. Konan n'avait montré aucun signe de grossesse, ne lui en avait même pas parlé, alors qu'ils se disaient tout, jusqu'aux moindre petit désagrément, et même s'il se sentit trahi, sur l'instant, il ne pouvait qu'être extrêmement heureux pour le couple royal.

Ainsi, il les félicita avec enthousiasme et Konan annonça, sans ciller :

- Nous aimerions que tu sois son parrain, Madara.

Choqué, l'homme se figea et Hidan profita de ce moment pour adresser un sourire mystérieux à sa femme et dire :

- Je vais aller voir en bas si tout est en place pour .. Enfin, j'y vais. Essaye de le réanimer un peu.

Konan acquiesça en regardant son mari s'éloigner, et quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Madara laissa sa rancune faire surface :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ne suis-je pas ton ami ?  
- Bien sûr que tu l'es, mais c'était une surprise. Et ça devait l'être pour tout le monde.  
- Mais ...  
- Madara … N'es-tu pas heureux pour nous ?  
- Si.

Mais Konan n'était pas dupe et observer simplement les yeux de son ami suffisaient à comprendre ce à quoi il pensait.

Ce désir, pour lui, d'avoir des enfants était toujours présent. Trop présent, parfois, et ça le rongeait mais il n'en parlait pas souvent. Konan savait qu'il s'était étendu sur le sujet lors de leur rencontre pour qu'elle sorte de son intolérance. Mais elle savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était toujours à l'orphelinat, à jouer avec les enfants. Quand il était là bas, il avait l'impression d'être un père, mais ce sentiment s'envolait dès qu'il passait la porte de l'orphelinat. Après, il n'était plus qu'un homme qui n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Et ça le rongeait.

Un baiser sur la joue lui fit relever les yeux, et Madara força un nouveau sourire et félicitant à nouveau la future maman qui, en douceur, le prit par la main.

- Le personnel a préparé un festin pour fêter ça. Et je suis sûre qu'Izuna est déjà en train de se goinfrer. Rejoignons les …

Pensant que la présence de son frère l'aiderait sûrement, Madara accepta et se laissa mener en douceur par la jeune femme. Dans son dos, dans les couloirs les plus étroits, il se surprit plusieurs fois à observer sa taille, essayant de déterminer si elle avait déjà pris du ventre mais elle semblait aussi plate qu'à son habitude.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle de réception, Konan poussa la porte mais Nagato les interpella.

- Madara ! Appela-t-il en agitant la main. Hidan doit te parler ! Tu dois le rejoindre !  
- Où est-il ? Grommela Madara, ronchon.  
- Dans la salle du trône. Je t'accompagne.  
- Je connais le chemin.

Sans un regard, il se sépara de Konan, qui le regarda s'éloigner en direction de la salle du trône et Madara, profitant de tourner le dos à son amie, relâcha un peu la pression en soufflant longuement. Il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle le voit dans un état comme ça, aussi fébrile, aussi mal à l'aise, et il prit même quelques secondes avant de toquer à la porte de la salle du trône et y entrer, en espérant que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

S'il le pouvait, il donnerait une excuse bidon pour ne pas avoir à subir la petite fête et se retrouver un peu seul.

Hidan semblait l'attendre, installé comme un pacha sur son trône. La salle était vide, à l'exception du roi et ça donnait à l'endroit un charme inhabituel. Pourtant, et sans un mot, Madara s'approcha lentement de son amant, s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et attendit, la tête basse.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux, souffla Hidan en se redressant. Je pensais que la nouvelle te ferait plaisir.  
- Je .. Je suis heureux pour vous, assura Madara en forçant un sourire, mais sans relever les yeux. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Comme tout le monde, je suppose.  
- Bien … A présent, nous devons parler de quelque chose d'important.  
- Je t'écoute.

N'appréciant pas la distance que Madara avait mise entre eux, Hidan se leva pour s'approcher de lui et lui fit face, assez proche pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

- Devenir père entraine de nouvelle responsabilités, tu sais .. ?  
- Je sais.  
- Je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de temps à moi, ni à accorder à ma femme, ni à toi et je sais qu'avec un enfant à charge, les choses risquent de devenir encore plus compliquées …

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au château, Madara doutait. Qu'est ce qu'Hidan était en train de lui dire … ?

- Des sacrifices devront être faits …

Ca n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Il n'était pas en train de lui dire que …

- Et nous voir sera délicat.

Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, et Madara ne se sentait plus vraiment bien. Hidan était bien en train de lui dire qu'ils n'allaient plus se voir. À cause de l'arrivée de ce bébé, ce bonheur qu'il avait ressenti allait prendre fin et il le savait, s'il n'avait pas été certain qu'Hidan avait encore quelque chose à lui dire, Madara serait déjà parti, pour ne pas souffrir de cette façon.

- Mais … J'espère que .. tu m'accorderas toujours un peu de ton temps précieux et que notre relation ne changera pas vraiment …

Alors qu'il s'était attendu au coup de grâce, Madara releva la tête. Cette fois, il ne comprenait plus rien. Quelques secondes avant, Hidan lui disait que le voir serait difficile et là, il voulait qu'il lui accorde du temps ? Ça en était à ne plus rien comprendre et, totalement perdu à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Madara resta figé là un long moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose agripper sa main et, toujours sur une autre planète, il baissa lentement les yeux pour apercevoir, à ces pieds, la petite Sayuri lui tenir la main, en suçant son pouce, ses grands yeux verts le scrutant avec attention.

Cette fillette, haute comme trois pommes, âgée d'à peine deux ans, était sa petite chouchoute à l'orphelinat et il s'occupait d'elle toujours en priorité. Il ne pouvait simplement pas résister devant cette bouille si innocente et son moment préféré était bien quand elle venait lui réclamer ses bras pour y faire la sieste, utilisant ses cheveux comme doudou.

Surpris de la voir, mais sachant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, Madara se pencha vers elle pour la soulever et la prendre dans ses bras, sourit en la voyant se blottir contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe avant de relever les yeux vers Hidan.

- Je ne comprends rien, Hidan. Dis moi clairement ce que tu veux.

Hidan lui adressa un sourire tendre en caressant en douceur le dos de la fillette et, en prenant la direction de la sortie, il s'expliqua :

- Je disais juste que .. Ca va sûrement te prendre un temps fou de t'occuper de cette adorable petite fille, et que .. j'espère que tu auras toujours quelques heures à m'accorder, après ça.

Les portes claquèrent derrière eux et Madara, les sourcils froncés, se repassa ce qu'Hidan venait de lui dire une centaine fois avant d'enfin réagir.

Totalement figé par la révélation, et une boule dans la gorge, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Seule Sayuri fut témoin de cet instant de faiblesse, où Madara sentit ses genoux faiblir sous l'émotion, où pour ne pas lui faire du mal, il préféra s'asseoir, assailli par l'émotion et la fillette effaça ses larmes d'un revers de manche avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

Madara tremblait, effondré sur le marbre. Ça ne pouvait être possible, n'est ce pas ? Hidan ne lui avait pas fait ce cadeau ? Il ne lui avait certainement pas donné ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde avec autant de simplicité, si .. ?

- Dara, appela Sayuri en se redressant pour le regarder, pleure ?  
- C'est rien, ma puce.

Reniflant difficilement, Madara força un sourire, pour tenter de la rassurer et la fillette rougit en baissant la tête.

- Manger …

Avec lenteur, pour s'assurer que ses jambes la tiendraient, Madara se redressa pour se remettre sur pieds, souffla longuement pour se reprendre et prit la direction de la salle de réception en murmurant, à l'oreille de la petite fille :

- Nous allons dire merci à Hidan et je te trouverai ton plat préféré, d'accord ? Et après, je te présenterais Izuna, mon petit frère.  
- Izu gentil ?  
- Il va t'adorer, j'en suis certain.

Son arrivée dans la grande salle passa inaperçue, parce qu'un grand bruit y régnait, entre la musique et les conversations, et Hidan fila rapidement vers la table royale pour prendre Hidan contre lui, en le remerciant, mais celui ci eut un petit rire :

- Je n'ai rien fait, affirma-t-il.

Ignorant les regards sur eux, Madara donna quand même un baiser doux à son amant avant de se tourner vers la reine qui, avec malice, fit un clin d'oeil à Sayuri qui y répondit d'un petit rire mais alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, Madara ne trouva rien à dire à sa meilleure amie. Pire, il aurait été incapable de la remercier assez par rapport au bonheur qu'elle venait de lui donner mais Konan n'attendait de toutes façons rien en retour. Elle était bien trop heureuse de le voir comme ça, attaché à la fillette qu'elle savait être sa protégée et Madara, certainement de bonne humeur pour les quinze années à venir, prit place à côté de son frère, qui lui adressa un léger sourire avant de lui prendre la petite fille, placer Sayuri debout sur ses cuisses et lui murmurer à quel point elle était mignonne.

Et Madara, de son côté, était simplement incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Aujourd'hui, on lui avait fait le plus merveilleux des cadeau, celui de pouvoir appeler un enfant sien, d'avoir toute la vie pour l'élever, pour le chouchouter, l'adorer, malgré ce qu'il était, et voir la fillette le regarder de cette façon, comme s'il était réellement son père, valait plus que tout l'or du monde.

Puis, sous le regard bienveillant des souverains de Konoha, il reprit sa fille sur ses genoux pour lui préparer une assiette variée et Konan prit la main de son mari pour la poser sur son ventre. Bientôt, eux aussi connaîtraient ce bonheur et Konan le savait. Ils avaient échappé au pire, et surtout, à la séparation.

Et, surtout, Hidan le savait, sans tout cette histoire, qui avait commencé par une tromperie avec un certain rouquin, tout ça n'aurait jamais été possible.

Sa plus belle histoire d'amour, c'était elle. La femme qu'il avait épousée, celle qui allait lui donner un enfant, celle qui l'avait accepté, comme personne d'autre ne l'aurait jamais fait.

_Fin_

* * *

Voilà voila ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, j'ai passé une semaine complète à l'écrire et l'histoire n'était pas simple à tourner de cette façon ! En tous cas, j'en suis plutôt fière ^^

A bientot, pour d'autres aventures et ... les prochains sur ma liste sont Kagami et Madara ;)


End file.
